With Great Power, comes Great Responsibility
by TwilightMoon7765
Summary: Bella and the Cullens are back. But, her and Edward's wedding looms over everyone, not to mention their newest threat. Oh no..... "Bella," I raised my eyes to Carlisle, "I'm afraid it's happened. It's time." Sequel to Home is where My Heart Lies
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm back with the sequel to Home is where My Heart Lies. I know that everyone been waiting for this. I've been thinking about what this story will be called and what it will be about since I started this series. I hope that everyone enjoys this first chapter in With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility. **

**As much as I wish I owned Twilight & it's characters, I don't. All goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter One

BPOV

I don't know how long it's been since I've done this. I know I haven't mentioned it to you, but I can play a few instruments. Or maybe I have already...Curse Edward and his "unknown" seduction skills. I swear, I can never think a coherent thought when I'm around him. Anyway, I picked up a guitar that I found lying around in my room. Not my room in Forks room, goodness no. We left Forks a couple of days after the Charles incident. Well, I lie. We left after we "younger" Cullens graduated from high school and left for college. We moved to Paris. Not far from Forks at all...yeah right.

We haven't sighted Charles since the move. But, to be safe, I run an occasional search around Paris. Now, the first couple of times, nothing happened to me and I didn't even catch a scent. But, knowing my luck, the next time I went out, something happened. You're probably expecting either something like someone caught me moving at vampire speeds or I found my singer, or some silly nonsense like that.

Or maybe, you've guessed and somehow managed to figure out the real truth. I wish I had run into Charles, but all I ran into was a group of thugs who most likely wanted to A) rape me and/or B) steal all my valuables. I guess I have a little good luck because I wasn't wearing any of my expensive pieces, except for my ring. So, they cornered me and started taunting me, most likely expecting me to beg them not to hurt me and so on.

Let's just say that the crime rate has gone down at an almost unbelievable rate.

As I was saying earlier about my guitar, I'll do random things on it. Play songs either written by others or by me. Now, since I'm not exactly a born lyricist, I usually stick to doing other musicians work. But I am getting better! I know it's kind of an old song and everything, but I love playing it.

**It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that  
It started with a kiss now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain  
I'm tellin' you my babe, its all in the game of love**

What a game...what a game called love. Everyone wants to be in it...and everyone wants to win. Yet...not everyone does. So, they resort to other methods. Since neither Esme nor I truly loved our previous flames, they resorted to beating the love into us. Please don't think I'm claiming that I truly understand how it feels to be abused. I really don't. I realized what was happening and I managed to get out. And I'm not claiming that I truly understand love either. I mean if someone can clearly explain why love happens when it does, why it does, how it does...please write me a book, autograph it, and send it to me. You can even name it Love for Dummies.

Wow, really long and unrelated tangent...my bad. Where was I again? ...Oh right, Paris. Edward and I are getting married. I guess we're in about early June right now, and our wedding is August 24th. Not too close, and not too far. Going away from the topic of marriage, he and I are attending college at the American University of Paris, while the rest of the children went back to high school. I don't blame them. I mean, high school years are supposed to be the best of your life right? It's either that or college years...I don't really know. 

Oh, and the only reason we're attending the American University, is because Carlisle has told us that we are not allowed to speak French better than the people who were raised in Paris or raised speaking French...We have supposedly only taken French for 4 years...What? People can't master a language that fast?

I guess only vampires can do that...maybe the occasional human.

College is as usual. Girls are falling all over Edward, following him around, asking him out...he is MY fiancee, may I add. And let's not forget the guys that are falling all over me...Edward never let's go of me during the day...not that I'm complaining. Humans...what are you going to do about them? You can't live with them, yet you can't live without them. Ah, oh well.

But, there is one I can probably stand to live without. He won't quit stalking me. He was worse than Mike had been in Forks. Not only does he constantly follow me, he's completely changed what his major will be because of me. He's switched from majoring in business...to majoring in architecture...which is what I'm taking. And of course, no help from my Prince Charming. He's off getting another doctor's degree. Men...If you couldn't already tell, I'm a little irritated with him right now so...

I locked him out. Not out of the house...though that is a good idea. No, I just locked him out of my room. Normally, we would be in his room most of the time, either listening to music or making out...whatever we felt like. Now, I'm loving it because he's begging me to let him in...kinda like a dog.

Speaking of dogs, I guess I haven't really mentioned them too much since I started living with the Cullens. Actually, I haven't mentioned the werewolf race at all. You're probably asking yourself: Why choose now? Why mention the wolves at this time? And why didn't you mention them earlier! If you're not thinking anything along those lines, I'm quite impressed because at the moment...

That's exactly what I'm thinking.

I guess the wolves haven't played a huge role in our lives until now. Yes, there is a pack that lives in Forks, but the Cullens had already worked out a treaty with them and they never knew about me. So, why would they bother us at all? None of us killed any humans in Forks and we certainly didn't bite anyone. But, as of now, they are very important. This may sound stupid and geeky, and I apologize to all wolf lovers out there, but that's what the wolves are. They hold a convention, a meeting if you will, about every three years to most likely talk about us bloodsuckers.

I don't know this for a fact because I'm no mangy mutt, so I have obviously never attended one. At least, not yet. Luckily (or unluckily) the convention is in Paris this year...and I'm going. I'm going because I've heard rumors of an upcoming war...one they may be planning. I have to get inside and try to stop it. I think I'm going to be in power soon. I really don't know. But if I need to stop this war...not because the wolves would be terrible or irresponsible rulers...but because they're planning on killing every single vampire on the face of the planet.

This war could decide the dominant power in our world for good. All I have to do...is get Carlisle and Edward to let me go. So far, my chances are one in a million...and quickly getting slimmer. 

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter of the sequel. I hope you enojyed it and please let me know what you thought. Thanks for being so patient. **

**Oh and the song is called The Game of Love and it's by Michelle Branch and Santana...which I obviously don't own.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm on my last day of spring break here and I just had this huge block of time and this idea. Sorry if it gets confusing. Please message me if it gets confusing. I may be changing it later so it makes more sense. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise I'll try to get out more either later this week or this weekend. I don't know how long it'll take. Enjoy!!**

Chapter Two

BPOV

"But Carlisle..." He waved his hand across my vision. "No...absolutely not Bella. You will not risk getting yourself killed over this. The wolves may not even start a war with us. They have no reason to, so we have no reason to worry. You're not going and that's final." I growled at him. "This isn't over." Let's rewind a bit shall we? I had gone to Carlisle to ask, very politely may I add, about the mutts convention, which is a week from Saturday...or a week from today. Of course I'd ask Carlisle first. You want to ask Edward if I can mingle with the creatures we call our mortal enemies?

Mind your head.

So, Carlisle first. If I could get him to agree, then I'd be home free. Edward would fight against it, that much was to be expected, but no matter how hard he fought, it was Carlisle's decision in the end. I mean, technically, Carlisle was my "father" and he hadn't given me to Edward my "husband" just yet.

Sadly, no such luck. Carlisle does have the final say, so now, asking Edward doesn't even matter. I wouldn't have even told him anything at all...had he not been standing right there when I asked Carlisle. I had walked into Carlisle's office, expecting him to be alone, probably reading a book or something. I had wanted to go in there, present my arguement as to way I should be allowed to go, and leave with his permission.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN CONSIDER GETTING CLOSE TO THOSE MONGRELS? YOU KNOW THEY'RE NOTHING BUT TROULBE. THEY'RE UNSTABLE ANIMALS UNFIT TO LIVE IN THE SAME WORLD WE DO!! THEY'RE OUR MORTAL ENEMIES!!" Edward was, to say the least, miffed. He yelled in my ear as I went downstairs to, hopefully, relax a bit...before pretty much planning to sneak out for the convention. But this...this was too much. I stopped as I reached the living room. "Edward, what makes the werewovles our mortal enemies?"

Silence was my only answer. "I'll tell you what makes them our enemies. It's a story much like those told on the reservation, about the power of the wolf and its strength against the cold ones...against us. If you will willingly listen and stay quiet, you may be enlighted. But open your mind Edward, consider the possibilities." By the time my little speech had ended, the TV had been turned down, the stereo turned off, and even Rosalie put down her fashion magazine.

"Long ago, just as the human race as we know it began, there was a group who refused to follow the patterns their ancestors had followed for years. They chose to live differently. So, they stayed indoors, drank blood...even pernamently scarred their bodies trying to make it harder. As they're descendents followed the pattern, their skin became lighter, pale white. They no longer needed human food to survive. Their bodies became harder than rocks, as hard as diamonds. Even their eye color began to change. Eventually, the perfect mix of genes came to play...thus the vampire was born. This particular being gained other charateristics as well. Diamond hard skin now sparkeled in the sun, eye color changed depending on what kind and how much blood was had, and the body became irresistable to the creature's prey. Yet, this creature lost the ablility to reproduce, and instead of blood flowing through it, a clear substance that was the cause for the thirst for blood.

Now, at the same time, a different group of individuals began forming. They found their neighbors new ways inhuman, unnatural, and just evil. So, they began to create ways completely opposite their neighbors. They thrived on the heat, on the sun. When the weather turned to winter, they piled on coats and furs, keeping in as much body heat as possible. They always ate tons of human food, more than a normal human could. Their body temperatures rose because they locked in so much heat. They also almost worshipped the wolf. They found the wolf to be a sign of power and strength, one of leadership and control. They took after the wolf's ways. They hunted in packs, howled at the full moon...hence the legends of the werewolf. In time, a smaller group inside the wolf clan changed their ways. They howled not only at the full moon, but every night, after every kill was made, after someone in the tribe was dead, and after they themselves needed help.

Their tribe found their new ways disturbing, but they allowed them to live amongst those who followed the "normal" ways. Another perfect mix of genes happened. A young child recieved a new trait. When he turned 15, something strange happened. He got very ill, his temperature went to the edge of the natural limit. The tribe believed he was going to die. Yet, after a few days, he was fine. His temperature was still at the edge, but he was, otherwise, healthly. One day, another boy in the tribe was teasing him about his family's habits, for the boy had come from the group that had broken off. The boy couldn't control his rage at his friend and before everyone's eyes, he became a wolf. The other boy...well...rage makes us blind.

After that, everyone wanted the gene. He was bred to his neighbors, his sisters, even his own mother. Everyone admired him because he had achieved what they all desired...to be one with the wolf. He became known as the first wolf. 10 years passed and the number of those with the gene grew. The tribe noticed two things. One, only boys seemed to be able to activate the gene, while the girls born were simply carriers. They also noticed that their new leader, the first wolf, hadn't aged since he started changing. The gene prevented times effects on those who were changing.

Now, 10 more years pass, and the first wolf is still in control. A beautiful girl stumbled upon the tribe. The first wolf immediately fell for her. She was, in his eyes, perfect. Her long black hair reached the middle of her back, and her piercing red eyes, they say, looked straight into your soul. They were together for a few years. In that time though, the girl gained the hatred of the tribe. Each year, they held a festival in honor of the first wolf. She was the guest of honor the first year, yet she polietely declined, claiming she had to return to her home for a short time. Her father was ill and needed her attention. So, she did not attend. When she returned, her eyes were the brightest crimson anyone had ever seen. In the second year, she was the first wolf's...prize you can say. But again, she refused to go, leaving to go home. This pattern continued until the fifth year.

In the fifth year, they became engaged. They were to be wed the day after the festival. The day before the festival however, a small group of outcasts appeared. With them, a girl no older than I was with them. The first wolf saw her, and all thoughts of his soon-to-be wife were forgotten. Imprinting had begun. When his ex-wife, we'll say, heard about this, she went on a rampage. The people saw that she was from the other race...the cold ones as they had been called. She delcared eternal war against the wolves, saying that from this moment on, they were enemies, born and bred to destroy each other. Those who weren't killed by her attacks joined her race, began her army.

Thus is the way things are today."

Everyone had falled silent. I was in Edward's lap, almost falling fron exhaustion. You try telling a story like that. You just have to include all kinds of movements, and trust me...that story needs a lot. "How do you know that story Bella?" Carlisle was completely amazed. In all his years, he'd never heard that story. "I studied the Volturi's library. One was filled of old tales, some of which are true, some of which aren't. This one, for sure, is. I know it's true because I've met the vampire in the story. And that's how she told it to me." Alice shook her head, "That would make her...thousands of years old."

"Yes. That's why I have to go to this convention. I do not believe that we are caught in an eternal war with the werewolves. I truly believe that we can be at peace with them. We were at peace with the pack in La Push while we lived in Forks, were we not? Why can't we be that way with the wolves all around the world? If I am to take power of our world, I would want us to be a peace with our so called enemies, or if no treaty can be established, dead. But that's an awful lot of our history to lose. I want to know why we constantly fight each other. We are brothers and sisters aren't we?"

JPOV

I'd never heard that story before. And it makes a lot of sense. Why do we call the werewolves our enemies? What is it about them that we despise? I mean, yes they do stink. But we're not really so different. We're both branches off the human family. Now I see where the hatred has come from...and why it began. I folded my hands in front of my face, "It's just like the war. Brother fighting brother, son killing father, mothers loosing husbands and sons...even daughters." My body shook as I recalled my past. Sure, at the time it seemed like the right thing...to fight for what you believe in and what you're family has done for centuries.

Maybe that's the only reason we fight the wolves. It's all those who came before us did, and it's been bred into our systems, until it feels natural to kill that which we call our mortal enemy...to kill that which we call the werewolves.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my little story. Please let me know if it didn't make sense or if parts were confusing. Please R&R!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry it has taken me so long. School has literally eaten me alive and I somehow managed to escape. I'm supposed to be writing a history paper right now but since I'm going to fail it anyway, I figure I might as well leave it be and work on this, since this is soooomuch more fun and interesting. The book we're reading isn't terrible...ok no I lie. It sucks...but maybe that's because I don't understand the incredible depth of the book...if it has any. I done ranting now so here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Three

BPOV

I've been waiting for who knows how long for Carlisle's decision. I know I know, why should he control what I do? If I really want to go to the convention, why don't I just go? Sadly, it's a bit more complicated. I would rather have his approval than just go out on a whim. I guess that kinda shows how much I really admire him. It had been a couple of days since we had spoken of the wolves and I was getting a bit anxious.

Not time for that. I still have to successfully pass freshman year of college. Well, since I have a 4.0 average, I'm not really concerned. I can't wait until I graduate again. Like I said, I went into the medical field. This time, hello architecture. I really want to travel around the world, possibly building or remodeling homes...kinda like Esme...but more like an Extreme Makeover thing. I just have one problem.

"Carlisle?! Where is it?!"

He appeared in the doorway of the garage. His eyes were too innocent. "Whatever do you mean Bella? What's missing?" I turned on him. "Oh don't play innocent with me. You know what happened to my bike. Now tell me where it is before you regret it." Fear entered his eyes for a brief second. "What are you planning?" I smirked. "Let's just say I have blackmail on you. You know that one Christmas party you went to...with all of the girls in the skimpy elf costumes. Someone looks like a player in that...and I just so happen to have a video."

There we go.

He sighed. "I regretfully, yet happily, inform you that your bike has been...well...I'm at a loss for a better term...It's been dismantled." I snapped. Before even I realized what was happening, I had him pinned to the ground and my nails had extended into claws. I'm a mix between Edward and Rosalie. I have Edward's temper and Rosalie's incredible ability at snapping. "Where is it?" My voice was completely void of emotion...though if I do say so myself, it was pretty threatening.

"Oh Bella chill. I've got it in the back. I'm tampering with the engine to increase the speed. It'll be back in no time." I froze. I looked into Carlisle's eyes...Nothing but amusement and playfulness filled them. "My bad..." I jumped up, pulling him up with me. He ruffled my hair, "Just learn to control that temper." I smiled sheepishly. Guess I'm running to school today. I could go with Edward, but we're on opposite sides of the campus and I really don't want to make Edward drive from side to side...no matter how many times he says he doesn't mind. I turned towards the garage door to head off, when Emmett grabbed my shoulder. "Hey hey. Rose may be working on your bike, but we're not going to make you run everywhere." His large hand covered my vision.

I hate being blindfolded. "It's no big deal...honestly...you know how much I hate surprises." Emmett laughed. "You'll like this one. This baby's got Edward jealous." Excuse me?? I was led back into the garage. I kept praying that I wouldn't trip, since that was my main trait as a human, and though I hadn't done it in nearly a century, I'd really rather avoid starting now. Emmett removed his hand from my eyes and before me rested one of the most amazing things I've ever seen.

My very own Aston Martin. (**Pic in pro**)

I couldn't believe it. "What brought this on?" Edward appeared from underneath it. He wasn't there a couple of seconds ago. He picked up a rag and wiped his hands clean. "All through. Should accelerate nicely. What do you think Bella?" And again, you've got to love the family because they chose this moment to disappear. "I...wha...ho...but...oh I love it!" I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist. He laughed as I hugged him fiercely. "Thank you so much." He shook his head, his bronze locks falling into his face. "Well, since you won't let me drive you to class and since you can't use your bike, we figured that we would get you a car instead. Carlisle hopes that it will pull you away from your 'unhealthy addiction' to motorcycles.

I smiled. Good old Carlisle. I glanced at the clock on the wall. "Shoot! I have to go!" I quickly kissed Edward goodbye and hopped into my new car. It flew around every curve smoothly, turned on a dime, and best of all...accelerated faster than it should. The university wasn't that far from home, but I like to be there early. And today I was late. I had my 'first' college exam at 10...and it was 9:50. I pulled into the parking lot and ran into the testing area. "You're here at an unusual time Ms. Swan." I only giggled at the teacher who was unlucky enough to proctor this exam. He rolled his eyes and pushed me inside.

The test was too easy...at least for me. We were give three hours to finish. I finished in about an hour and a half, but I made it look like it took me two hours. I saw David...or the Mike Alike as I like to call him...he was watching me. I walked outside the building and decided to take a walk around the campus. I heard footsteps behind me, but I thought nothing of it.

I walked past all the stadiums, all of the business, science, and liberal arts buildings. The footsteps were still behind me. I was almost at the medical buildings, where Edward would probably hear the thoughts of whoever was behind me. Wow...you can really tell that I try not to use my powers at all because I tend to forget about them. I quickly began searching through the mind of my stalker.

_Man, she's gorgeous...and that's just what I can see. Imagine what it looks like underneath her clothes...Just her look turns me on. I'll show her...she's my soul mate...she'll love me as soon as I declare my love. Man, she has a great ass._

I'd heard enough. I stopped walking and threw a right hook. It caught David in the jaw and send him flying into the nearby pond. "Quit following me!" My little explosion had gained some attention. "Get this through your skull. I don't like you...I loathe you. Leave me alone and go back to the business department where you belong." He glowered at me. Suck on that loser!

CPOV

I couldn't decide what to do. On one hand, I wanted to treat Bella like the responsible adult she was...but on the other hand...I still wanted to treat her like I had when I first changed her. It honored me that though she had been to many more places that I, she still came to me for advice and she still wanted to gain my approval on a subject before acting...at least, most of the time.

I wanted her to go to the wolves' convention. She could handle herself, she wasn't that young, inexperienced newborn that I had once known. But, she was still my daughter and I needed to be sure she was completely safe...even if it meant restricting her freedom. That sounds absolutely terrible and I hate it when she gets upset, but it drives me up the wall when I don't know where she is or how she is doing. I'm not going to stalk her to keep my sanity, goodness no. I just feel a stronger connection to her than anyone else in my family...well, not including Esme.

I chose to take the day off from work so I could think clearly. I wanted Bella to be as prepared as possible before she had to lead our species. If going to this convention made her a even better leader, then by all means, she should go. But...among the werewolves? I remember her story about both our clan and the werewolf packs together...but I couldn't help but let my natural feeling towards them rule my thoughts. Among our enemies? No, never...I wouldn't let her go...

I have reached my final decision.

EPOV

What is the point in taking these finals again? Oh well, I've taken so many different forms of this test...I could probably do it in my sleep. That is if I could sleep, but I think you get the point. I finished my test quickly...sadly I wasn't allowed to leave until there was half an hour remaining in the test. I idly searched through the minds of my human peers. Nothing interesting of course...until I hit a mind outside.

_Man, she has a great ass_. What? I dug deeper into this child's mind...and saw my Bella, walking towards this building. Thankfully, the time limit was up and I shot out the door. I swear, that pathetic excuse for a human was going to...

Aw man...I'm too late. Someone had already given him a good punch, right into the pond. Did my Bella...? "Leave me alone and go back to the business department where you belong." Yep, she did. I walked up behind her, gently wrapping my arms around her slim waist. Her body tensed. She wound up again, only to stop when her fist nearly hit my face. "You have a very nice hook." Her body completely relaxed into me.

"I've had a lot of practice. You know, Emmett and his silly tantrums." I laughed. As the pathetic excuse for a human crawled out of the pond, I couldn't stop that absurd male dominance issue from taking over...or as most people would say, I marked my territory. I kissed Bella with so much passion that I think she seriously went weak at the knees. Her body fell into mine even more.

When I pulled away, we were both gasping for breath. She gave me a breathless smile and tucked her head underneath my neck. She kissed all along my neck so slowly and seductively, it took all my self control to not take her then and there. I heard someone clearing their throat. The human stalker had gotten out of the puddle. He threw himself at my Bella's feet. "Isabella! I love you! I've loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you. Give me one chance! Let me show you how a real man would treat you. Let me lo..."

Bella, along with everyone else around us, was laughing. The poor child's distressed face made it funnier. Bella stopped laughing and pulled him to his feet. "I'm marrying Edward, David. I'm not interested in anyone else. Please realize that. Besides, Edward has enough trouble keeping me within his eyesight. Just keep looking."

What an angel. She still cared for his feelings, even though she would never return them.

We returned home after that little incident. Alice had called me to tell us to hurry home. Carlisle had decided about the mutts convention. Please tell me he said no. I will not have Bella going there and deliberately throwing herself into the face of danger. If he said no, it will make everything so much easier. Hopefully, she'll just forget about the dogs. Wouldn't that be nice? I sighed. Getting Bella to forget about our enemies meeting will happen as soon as Alice begins to hate shopping. In other words...

Not going to happen.

"Ah, I hope that your tests went well." I rolled my eyes, as did Bella. "You said you had made your descision Carlisle?" Oh let's just jump straight to the point Bella. No, don't even bother beating around the bush. Just let that eagerness that could possibly kill you one day out. "Yes I have." Please say no...please say no.

"You may go...but we are going with you." I stormed out of the living room.

NO NO NO NO NO!

"Edward...We'll be fine. I can practice changing you all into wolves and they'll never notice. I have a story and everything. Just let me handle it." Cue one of my biggest mistakes.

"How can I let you handle a situation in which you may end up dead? I don't trust you Bella. For all I know, you may just run off and never return, leaving me for dead." I was shocked at myself. Who was I kidding? I trusted Bella so fully it hurt. If she ran off, I would follow her forever. Her eyes told me the story. She believed she deserved what I just said.

She walked out before I had a chance to grovel at her feet, begging for her forgiveness. Great...what have I done?

* * *

**Our poor Edward can't seem to do much right...But never fear! He shall redeem himself. And this chapter was...welll...it was a bit pointless except for the fact that I needed it to move the story along. I have a big trip coming up soon so hopefully I'll be able to write at least one chapter during it. Please review!! Thanks for being so patient!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Sorry for making you wait so long! Some people have given me heat about that and I am very glad you did. I feel the same way when I'm waiting for a new chapter to come out. I've been really busy with volleyball these past couple weeks. In the past two tournaments, we got 17th out of 168 and 19th out of 98. So, it's been tough trying to balance school and volleyball. But, now everything's coming to a close and I will get more chapters out more often as all my junk winds down. Thank you all for being so patient. Enough of my talking...I'll shut up and you can read. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Four

BPOV

I won't say that what Edward said didn't hurt, because it did. But, I did deserve it. I did leave him, heading off towards my own eventual death without anything more than a stupid 'I'm sorry.' I would be surprised if Edward ever trusted me again. I mean, he may believe the things I say, but he may not completely trust me.

I headed up to my room to change. Edward and I weren't on great terms, but I didn't exactly have enough time to patch things up just yet. The werewolf convention was less than a week away….and I have no idea if I can even change anyone other than me into a wolf.

At the moment, I can't choose between my two issues...which is more important to me? I mean this convention has been on my list of top 100 parties to crash before the end of eternity. I've only crashed 25 of them so far, and I need to get working. But, Edward……I sighed. He was extremely important to me too. He makes my sun shine and my clouds disappear. No, I'm not the least bit whipped.

God, what on earth am I going to do?

Practice. That's all I can do. I did make a mistake and I can't do much about it now. Hopefully, it will all blow over and everything will be as normal as it can be. I walked up into my room after standing in the middle of the staircase for that little moment. I searched through my closet. I changed from my nicer clothes into a sports bra and Nike running shorts….those are so comfortable. I grabbed my iPod and ran down. "Going to practice." A hand stopped me.

"I'll come too. You need someone to practice on." Wow, this is new. Jasper usually keeps to himself. I nodded. We went out into the backyard. "Ok, what do you need me to do?" I laughed. "You have the easy job. Just stand there and don't move. I'll make this as painless as possible."

He paled.

I laughed. "Only kidding Jazz. I promise it won't hurt one bit." He nodded, still a little nervous about being my guinea pig. I had him stand in the middle of the backyard, silently crossing my fingers. I hadn't done much practicing….but if I was ever going to get it right I had to at least try. I focused as hard as I could….still crossing my fingers. I heard a yelp…it made me tightly shut my eyes.

Please let me get it right……

The next thing I knew, a huge black wolf was standing in front of me. "Jazz?" The wolf barked…I'm guessing that means he's laughing. The family had joined us outside after hearing Jasper's small cry. "Jasper!" He turned on Alice. One moment, they were both standing up, about 10 feet apart. Suddenly, Jasper pounced on Alice, licking her face all over….of course with her giggling like crazy. "Ok Jasper, get off her. I need to try to change you back." He nodded.

This part was a bit harder. It required more focus, which made it very difficult since changing him into a wolf pretty much drained me. I could feel my body slightly swaying from the loss of energy, just to be a little dramatic. Somehow, I managed to both change Jasper back and remain standing for at least five more seconds.

Then I fell.

Edward, of course, caught me before I hit the ground. "Good job." Well, now I know I can do it. It may make me feel extremely wiped, but I needed to know I could do this. Wait one second…..wasn't Edward mad at me? "Edward….are you mad at me?" His shocked eyes met mine briefly, before he glanced down as guilt clouded them. "I was never mad at you Bella. I was only upset because you seemed more interested in seeing these mongrels than…..I don't know….being a normal vampire with a semi-normal family. I don't know…the thoughts that seemed so logical at the time no longer make any sense to me." I smiled.

"I'm sure what you were thinking did make sense. But, we do need to talk. After this is all over, we are going to get away to somewhere and talk everything out. Then, we can come back here and finish what we started...before the Volturi come for me." I gently kissed his cheek. "Don't worry. Just trust me." His crooked smile fell upon his face. "Always and forever."

Cheesy much?

The family had, of course, deserted us...most likely hoping that we'd make up and they'd purposely walk back out as we were making out. Yeah...you've got to love this story.

For the next couple of days, I practiced changing everyone into a wolf. I was completely drained after each session, but I started getting stronger. I was eventually able to change at least 3 others at a time and change them back without fainting. But, I had to be perfect. The meeting was only two days away, so I worked even harder. The day before the meeting, I could change everyone...meaning both their appearance and their scent. We prepared everything we would say to the wolves if they spoke with us. We were going to keep everyone except me as a wolf, because I would probably be able to handle being among them as a vampire with a disguised scent the best.

Emmett...well, he just wanted to pick a fight. Go figure. Jasper was a bit more civilized about it, as was Edward, but they still wanted to cause some trouble for the dogs. Carlisle and Esme were going to do their best not to puke when they smelled the wolves and do their best to communicate with them peacefully, if the chance arose. Alice and Rosalie were...well...Alice and Rosalie. They were too concerned with what they would wear...so concerned that they forgot they would look like wolves through the entire thing.

Again...go figure.

**EPOV**

The day had finally come. I was worried...no worried is too light...I was so anxious that Jasper began to fidget...and normally, even in tense atmospheres, he stays calm and helps us (mainly me) stay calm. Bella had successfully managed to change all of us into stupid dogs...and we smelled disgusting. I was a bronze colored wolf, Carlisle and Rosalie was blond, Esme and Emmett were brown, Alice and Jasper were black, and my beautiful Bella was white. Why Rose was blonde and Jasper was black was the strangest thing...They both have blond hair...

"Why don't they have the same color coat?" Bella cocked her head as she thought. "I'd imagine it has to do with their power. Rose's power is her hair basically. It adds to her beauty and makes her even more irrestible to men. Jasper on the other hand...he always knows what others are feeling...maybe it's because he always tries to balance the emotions in us. And black is a pretty neutral color...sometimes... I don't really know."

Well, anyway, Saturday was here and we were ready. Bella was bouncing off the walls the entire day. This was, as she had told me, one of the things she's wanted to do since her change...crash a werewolves party. Some dream...go to a party with a bunch of stinking dogs...such excitement. The idea of being near them makes me sick...it's for her Edward...just remember...it's all for her.

To "celebrate" the meeting, we competed in a 12 hour paintball game. "No! Bella! That's cruel!" Sounds like Bella got Emmett. You see, our rules say that if you are hit five times by the same person, you're out. That's the key. You have to hit or be hit by the same person. And we play with extremely slow guns. Now, it was only Bella and I. She had gotten Esme, Alice, and Emmett while I had gotten Carlisle, Jasper, and Rose. "Don't let a girl beat you Eddie! This is a man's game! Show her how it's done!" Emmett tends to get a little too competitive in these games.

"Ha! There's no such thing as too much competition Eddie boy! Bring me whatcha got!" And so did Bella. I chased her through the forest behind our home for at least 2 hours. In the last hour, sadly, she hit me all five times. "No! Edward! How could you loose to a bunch of girls?" I rolled my eyes at Emmett. I didn't mind losing to the girls...heck they kick our asses at a lot of other things...I've gotten used to it. "Hey, I wouldn't be talking Emmett. He was in it way longer than you were. Now, I know how to beat you. Make a tree look like Rosalie in a corset...after that, you're an easy target!" That is quite true. He, of course, swore revenge and hurried off to attempt to plot...on Bella..."Good luck brother!"

He'd need all the luck he could get.

Once that was over, we decided it was time to get ready for the meeting. We all showered and threw on some clothes. Alice and Rosalie actually dressed up, obviously forgetting we would be spending our time as wolves...oh well...Bella smiled. "Ok everyone...are we ready?"

It was time. Here goes nothing. Cross your fingers and hope that we can get away with this. I think I'll take my good luck back from Emmett and give it to the family...heck, we'd need it more than he does. Or, maybe not. Guess we'll see...

**I was going to stop here...but I've made you all wait so long...so I won't! **

BPOV

The convention was going to be on the outskirts of Paris...you know...out in the countryside. We ran there a vampires, simply because we'd get there faster. We came to the edge of the woods where a clearing had been made. On that clearing, was a huge barn. I know, kind of a strange place to hold over 150 wolves, but it's much cooler on the inside than on the outside. I took a deep breath. One by one, the Cullens began changing into wolves. Edward smiled and nodded at me as he was changing. At least he's still on my side...I hope. I pulled a necklace out of my pocket.

We were posing as the White Wolf clan...the rarest and least heard of clan. I ran across them about 50 years ago, somewhere in Africa, and I helped their leader get over a sickness. They were, at first, very cautious of me and they didn't trust me at all. But, after a few days, they began to warm up to me when I proved I was going to heal their leader. After I did, they all thanked me and gave me a little trinket from their clan. A crescent moon necklace...one of the mother's said that the White Wolf was always represented by a crescent moon. Why?

I don't know...some of the men ran me out of town before I could figure it out.

I slipped on the necklace and changed into a wolf myself. _Testing testing one two three...can you all hear me? _I really hoped they could hear me because wolves can only communicate through thoughts...and if they can't hear me...we're in trouble.

_Yes ma'am I hear you loud and clear._

_Jazz and I are good Bella! This is so exciting!_

_Esme and I can hear you Bella._

_Do you think this will work?_

_Ugh...I smell disgusting..._

_Be careful Bella...we don't know what going to happen and I'm not going to lose you. _I walked over to Edward and licked his face, thanking him for his concern. I nodded at the rest of them and we ran to the barn.

A huge wolf stepped out of the barn and stood in front of us, blocking our paths. He changed back into a human...at least, his head did. "To what clan do you belong?" I shook my head, shaking the necklace loose from my white fur. He pulled it up to his face, examining it carefully. "And you expect me to believe that you are from the White Wolf clan? Ha! Like I haven't seen..." Another pushed him aside, grabbing the necklace in the process. "This is the mark of the White Wolf. Ignore him. He is fairly new to this life. I apologize for his ignorance and I apologize if he offended you in any way." I simply nodded my head and lead the way in.

This may actually work...this may work.

The meeting didn't start as a meeting of course. It was simply a party. I could tell people were watching my family and I, wondering why we hadn't phased back into humans yet. I ran into the bathroom and phased into a human. I pulled on the dress Alice had given me to wear. I personally thought it was too revealing, but Alice promised that I'd get the information I wanted if I wore it. Styles sure have changed in the past century...

When I stepped out of the bathroom and back into the main area, everyone froze to look at me. I smiled. "Ah, so this is what the mysterious white wolf was hiding under all the fur..." Apparently the boy thought he was being flirtatious and seductive...but I just ignored him. I walked back towards my coven, leaving the immature children behind. Edward's eyes widened and he dropped his jaw...I guess he thinks it looks good on me. "Are you the leader of this group from the White Wolf?" A tall man stood behind me. He must have been at least 20. "I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Sam Uley. And you are?"

Oh crap..."I'm...Bella...Bella Masen." I was a bit thrown there. Normally, people don't ask for my name...plus it's a little silly to use Masen...Edward's last name...wait, what were we talking about? "It's very nice to meet you Bella. This is my fiancee and imprint, Emily." A young woman stepped out from behind him. She was beautiful, even the scars that covered her cheek and neck. "What a pleasure Emily. The group behind me is my family." Another young man came up behind Sam. "Are they going to phase back?" I laughed. "No, they have given up their human forms to be closer to the wolf. I choose to switch so I can be the spokesperson. Just ignore them."

Soon, the meeting actually began. I learned that the second boy who had spoken to me was named Jacob...Jacob Black. _His grandfather was the one we made a treaty with in Forks the first time we went there. Rather shocking actually...I could have sworn the werewolf gene had disappeared in the La Push people but I guess not. _I remember Carlisle mentioning something about a treaty...so it was with, now, Sam and Jacob. Cool. Maybe they're not so bad.

"My brothers and sisters! Now is our time! We are going to wipe the bloodsuckers from the face of the planet and we will never have to worry about them again. You all know how they can be. Cruel, heartless, and callous monsters who don't care about human kind. We were put here to protect humans from those creatures. I say, we protect them the best way possible. Get rid of the enemy! Who's with me!?" I take that back...screw werewolves.

While may began to say yes, "No!" I stood up from my seat, despite Edward's protests. I walked up to the stage, to the child speaking. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. "Why should we? Why should we try to destroy all of the vampires?" Most fell quiet, actually thinking this through. "Because they are nothing more than monsters who will do whatever it takes to taste human blood. The-" I slapped him across the face. "Not all vampires are like that! Those from La Push know that there are vampires who drink animal blood." He raised his hand to hit me, "They still kill to feed!" His hand came flying down. I grabbed it and flipped him over. "As do we! Do we not eat animals to survive? I know you do! They are sent to slaughterhouses where they are killed to be nothing more than our next meal. What the vegetarian vampires do is more humane than what you do! Besides, if you consider them monsters, aren't you calling yourself one? We're trying to kill another being...another human! They were human once too...or has your stupid little mind forgotten that?

You think you're so amazing because you plan to wipe out an entire race...guess what? You're nothing more than a coward. To destroy that which we call our adversary makes life too easy. Without an enemy, we have nothing to fight for. No one would ever get in our way because they'd be dead! Life is about the fight with your enemy. Take away the enemy...you might as well destroy life as we know it!" I may have gone a bit too far. I was panting from all the energy I put into my speech. But, I think I got through their skulls. Quite a few of them decided to back out from declaring war. I jumped down from the stage and went over to my family. "We're leaving." I phased back into a wolf and began to lead the way out. Suddenly, well...I don't remember what happened.

**CPOV**

I had forgotten how big of a mouth Bella had. When something gets her mad, she'll yell in your face until you realize you're wrong and admit it. And she got the wolves to admit they were wrong about us...Wow...

We were walking out when all of a sudden Bella stopped. She began swaying on the spot...and collapsed. Her necklace fell off her neck and I could feel the fur on my body retreating. _SHIT!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_ And normally Emmett would want this to happen so he can fight the wolves. Bella changed back too. None of the wolves moved..."BLOODSUCKERS!!" I raised my hand, somehow stopping them all. "We do not have time for this. Let me take care of my daughter, then we will do whatever is necessary to sort this out." One of the boys in front nodded...and stepped back. Soon, all of them took a step back. I turned back to Bella...who was now shaking in Edward's arms. Her eyes had flown open...but they had no life to them. A blank gaze met mine..."She's having a seziure!" Edward gripped her even harder, holding her as still as he could. "No! Please no! Not yet! No!! Anything but them...please I'll do anything!" Oh no...I looked at my watch...

The Volturi were calling for her...telling her they were coming...and if we got in the way...I don't even want to think about it.

Aro POV

"Yes sir. The heir is alive. She goes by Bella Swan. I believe the name she used while she was here was Elizabeth Masen." Not possible. "You silly child. Elizabeth Masen was killed many years ago by a tracker." The girl laughed. "She had already mastered regineration. She brought herself back and fled to the US. She's alive...and I know where she is...she's back in Europe." I didn't know if I could believe the girl. I stretched my hand out to see her memories. Sure enough, there she was...my heir.

Perfect.

"Jane, take Demetri and Alec with you. Go fetch my heir. As for you, my lovely informant...Heidi! Throw her in the dungeons...then do what you do best." I watched as Jane left to bring my Isabella to me and as Heidi took the girl to the dungeons.

Ah, I can almost hear her screams now...When's feeding time? I'm feeling a bit parched...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! What did you think of Aro's POV? Too sadistic? Anyway, please R&R and vote in my poll! Once the story is chosen, I'll post my ideas for ways the story could go. Thanks for waiting!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. Last week was the worst of my life. I had to get back a bunch of tests, papers, and such only to turn in a ton of projects all in one day. Then I had my kickball(yes it's real where I live) All Star tryouts and a choir concert. So...bleh...but here's chapter 5.**

**I still don't own the characters or anything. I simply own the troubles I cause them to have.**

* * *

Chapter Five

APOV

"Carlisle! I don't understand. What's happening? How can she be having a seizure? We don't get those!!" It's not possible. Vampires don't get seizures. "It's the Volturi's way of contacting her. She hasn't learned how to control the power she possesses yet, and they're making sure she knows it. Basically, the three brothers combined are using their power to tell her that either she will learn to control it, or she will die."

What?! At times like these, I really despise the Volturi. They think they're so much better than us. What I wouldn't give to….

"Alice! We don't have time for that! We have to get her home." Edward was clutching Bella so tightly I thought she would snap in half. He dashed out the door, faster than I've ever seen him. This is Edward being calm. His normal reactions are bored. This is calm. And it's scary. Nothing shakes him…..until Bella came along.

Finally, he began to experience more emotion!

"Once she has returned to normal, we will meet with you." One of the alpha wolves nodded. "There is a cliff right down the road. It is the dividing line around here. We will meet you there. You will remain on your side and we will remain on ours until we have this matter solved. For your sake, I hope it ends peacefully." Ha, for our sake? I smiled, "Just wait until my sister is well. Then you'll regret it." After that, I took off after Edward, the rest of the family behind me.

EPOV

I felt Bella's body convulsing in my arms. I had to get home and put her down. At least then I could hold her still easier. I threw open the door at home and pretty much threw her onto the couch. I placed my body above hers and locked my arms around her waist, her arms stuck to her sides.

As her body shook, I couldn't stop a few sobs from escaping. This was one thing I couldn't protect her from, no matter how badly I wished I could. The most I could do was sit here and hopefully make things end quickly and smoothly.

"For now, there's nothing we can do. Either she'll completely take control of her power…….or she'll die from the pressure." I heard no more. All I did was pull her closer to me, humming her lullaby and praying that she would be alright.

BPOV

Pain….pain worse than that of the transformation. I could feel Edward's cold arms pulling me tightly to him, and I could hear the lullaby he had created for me begin to play. I could feel the pain that Jasper was feeling and I could feel the worry pulsing through everyone. "Jasper…" I couldn't recognize my own voice. "Go….it will only get worse. Take someone with you….I'll be fine." I had to close my mouth as another wave of pain shot through my body.

He took off, gladly following my orders. I held in a scream as the blazing hot fire slowly crept up into my chest. "Bella, please hold on….please, I can't lose you. Not after waiting for so long. Our world needs you…..our family needs you…..

I need you."

That was all I needed. I held my breath and began to fight back against the fire. I imagined it being pushed back into my legs and into my toes. I felt it slowly leaving my body as I thought of my love for Edward and the Cullens. I sighed as it all left me. I knew that would be happening, but I didn't realize it would happen so soon. My body relaxed under the pressure Edward had placed on me. His relaxed onto of mine and he sighed in relief.

"Oh Bella….don't scare us like that." If only you knew Esme. "That's not the last of it." I couldn't help but chuckle. "Those will happen as long as the brothers wish them to….until they come and take me away. But no worries, I'll be fine." Edward pulled me back into his grip. "You have no idea how worried I was. I though for a moment that I may lose you……" I pulled his lips down to mine. "You'll never lose me. I'll always fight to stay with you." Carlisle cleared his throat…I turned to him, completely annoyed. "We have to go meet the wolves." Oh yes…..those stupid mongrels…. "Very well." I slipped out from under Edward and began walking out the door.

A strong arm wrapped itself around my waist, pulling me back. "You're in no condition to go Bella. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and I are going. You will stay here." I turned on him, "You think I'm staying here? You've lost it. This is my fault and I will go fix it. You all will be the ones staying because the La Push wolves were there. If they wish to, they could probably claim that this breaks your treaty with them because we interrupted their meeting. It's a stupid reason, but it won't stop them from starting a war."

I have no idea what I said, but it kept them in the house. I found the cliff that Carlisle had been thinking about and waited. "So, you actually came." I lightly growled, letting a smile cover my face. "Of course. I mean I may have suffered a seizure, but I wouldn't pass up kicking your butts for anything." They growled.

"You crossed into our land and interrupted our meeting. We have every right to kill you." I simply laughed.

"Take your best shot now boys, since this is the last time you'll see me. I'll be moving so fast, you'll be dead before you know what hit you." They all phased as I crouched.

"Bella! What are you thinking?!" Oops….I rose out of my crouch and hung my head low. Carlisle's voice is still the only one that can freeze me in my tracks and make me feel like a little kid again. " I apologize for my daughter's behavior. She can be a bit hot tempered at some points and tends to take her anger our on others." He pulled me back, away from the wolves and gently shoved me into Edward's arms, which pinned mine to the sides and locked me in place. The wolves growled in annoyance. "Very well. We will let this slip by. But now, we must discuss our terms. Some of my brothers wish to fight the one who created the idea of you shoving your noses where you don't belong. I am willing to work something out, only if you will accept my ideas peacefully.

I almost groaned...I know, I know, peace is the better option. But sometimes, I just want to fight. Maybe, they'll let us get off easy with something like...nah, no chance. "Well will forget and forgive this whole matter, if you leave this place and never return. That is, of course, after we get to do what we came for and fight your strongest member." I sighed. Carlisle would never let me fight after this and Emmett would get to have all the fun. Oh well..."Very well...Emmett?" Told you...and he gets all the fun. "Nah, I'm good. Bella seems like she needs to get out some energy."

What? Ok...I sighed. "No thanks. If you want, I will serve as a target but Carlisle's right. This isn't the time or place. May I suggest a treaty? If you ever need help, just call and I'll come and serve until everything is done. And in that time, you can use me for whatever you wish...a target, sparring partner, or even something to poke fun at...the rest of them would leave and never return." He seemed to consider the offer. "Very well..." "NO! I will not allow that to happen! Who knows what you disgusting fleabags will do to her?" I growled. "Now is not the time Edward..."

He hardly spoke a word after that. Just the occasional translation for those of us who couldn't hear the wolvest thoughts...god, kill me now. We returned home after we finished with the wolves. They agreed to my terms, as did the Cullens, extremely reluctantly. I wanted to speak with Edward because I had ruined things between us. "Edward I-I..."I sighed, "This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to wait a few more weeks. Sadly, I cannot help it if my future is impatient. I apologize if I offended you in any way earlier." I rose from the couch we were both sitting on. I walked over to him and kissed his forehead.

"I promise you...no wolf will ever take advantage of me...if one tries while I'm with them, I'll be here in a heartbeat. I only made that deal to ensure this family's safety." I walked into the bathroom, needing a hot shower to relax myself. I stood in the shower for what may have been hours, debating the situation. I mean, yes...betrothed couples do fight over silly things, but this seemed to be more serious than fighting about what color themes we're going to use in the wedding. Eventually, the water ran cold and I stepped out. I tossed on one of Edward's shirts and a pair of blue jean shorts. Leaving my hair down, I opened the door, only to be tossed into the air, onto the bed, and have a body cover my own.

Edward..."Bella, I can't lose you. I don't care if I sound like a broken record. I need you like the earth needs the sun. You've given my life a reason. Every time I close my eyes, I have a reason to open them again...so I can look upon your breathtaking face. I have a reason to hunt...to not shrivel and die. I have a reason to exist." This would be much more romantic, had I not been hit by another seizure.

EPOV

No! Not again...how often are these stupid things going to happen? "Carlisle!" I pinned her down to the bed, hoping that this would somehow help. "Talk to her again. I'll hold her...Edward! The last time, you spoke to her and she came out of it. Do it again!" The entire family had heard my call and realized what was happening. Only Rosalie stayed back...

_Perfect my slave...only a little while longer..._I growled and pounced on her. "Edward! What the hell are you doing? Get off my wife!!" I knew something was wrong with her. Rosalie never forgives as quickly as she did. Someones controlling her...and somehow, they're controlling my Bella. Rosalie shook her head after I slapped her good and her eyes came back into focus. At the exact same time, Bella stopped and simply lay on the bed panting, looking on with curious eyes. "Keep away from her Rosalie. I don't care how.

Just do it." Her eyes displayed the confusion she was feeling. But, she nodded and left the room, Emmett following her...only after growling at me and punching me once. "She was being controlled, wasn't she? Whoever was controlling her could also control what happened to you...Maybe the Volturi isn't calling you just yet." I sat on the edge of the bed since Carlisle was still examining Bella, and considering the possibilities. "You're fine for now. Just don't cause too much trouble these next couple of hours and you'll be back to normal." He kissed her forehead and left with Esme. I joined Bella once again on the bed. "It can't possibly be Rosalie. I know she doesn't like me...but this? It can't be true."

I could do nothing more than take her into my arms and hold her...at least I know that she's safe in my arms...

CPOV (not Carlisle)

Damn that stupid boy. He's too observant for his own good. The seizures I was sending to the heir were enough to kill her if they lasted long enough. Well...maybe not kill her, but send her body into shock thus leading into a coma. Then, I could deliver her to the Volturi, and in turn they would reward me with whatever I wanted...and no one would be able to stop them...not even the doctor himself.

You will be mine once again, my wife...you will be mine.

Aro POV

Mmmmm...I cannot understand why my dear friend Carlisle has given up such a delicious life. Humans taste so good...but no matter..I must find my heir to ensure her safety. "Bring forth the prisoner!" Heidi brought out the girl who had told me of my heir's existence. "I thought you were going to kill me." I laughed as I rose from my chair. "Goodness no...I considered it yes...but I realized that even if we were to get the information out of you, she would know we were coming and simply run. That would make things unbearably difficult, plus it would be tedious." I stroked the girl's hair as she spun out her tale, one of trickery and woe. She hated my heir, that much was clear. And from her mind, she still wanted to kill her for killing her friends...

Good luck my new friend...good luck.

After her story was finished, I called Jane to my side. "Call together our best trackers. Follow this girl to the heir. And, bring her back unharmed. If she is with the Cullens, bring them along to. I wish to see how Carlisle's style has progressed." Only a little while longer now...

* * *

**YAY!! I finally got another chapter out. I got off this weekend with no homework since Friday was hell. But, THERE'S ONLY 10 DAYS OF CLASSES LEFT!! Whoo!! Anyway, please vote in my poll. I have multiple ways any of the stories can go so once a story is chosen, I'll put up the possible routes. Oh and R&R! Thanks for waiting so long!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I had some people say that they were really confused with the whole bloodline thing so I fixed it up a little so hopefully it will make more sense. If it still doesn't, either PM me with questions, or wait for the next chapter...which will be out ASAP (I hope -) Anyway, let's try round 2 for chapter six. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six

BPOV

I paced around Edward's and my room furiously. What she was saying didn't make any sense...well, it made sense...but it was completely improbable. "You're sure that's the last thing you remember?" Rosalie nodded. Shortly after I had my last episode, I brought her back in to question her. She apologized profusely, claiming she didn't even know she was in the room with me...she didn't remember going in there...nor does she remember my first episode. Emmett stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her lovingly. Edward did the same, only he was much more tense as he stood behind me. I could tell that if Rosalie was the cause of my seizures, she'd be out of the house so fast, Carlisle wouldn't be able to stop it. I shook my head, letting my hair fall into my face.

"Let's go through it again. There's got to be something in there that I'm just missing." She nodded. "I remember when Charles first came here. I never made direct eye contact with him though. I stood with you when we formed that circle to protect Esme, but he was preoccupied with Emmett, Jasper, and then you. I stayed behind with Carlisle, Edward, and Alice to tend to Emmett and Esme. After that, we never saw him again. Then I remember everything about your arguement with Carlisle and Edward about the mutts' meeting. I remember entering the barn and seeing all the wolves and then...nothing." I nodded. She sank back into Emmett, clearly seeking his love to help her. He tightened his grip on her. I shook my head again. I pulled myself from Edward's grasp and began pacing again.

This is what I mean by something not making sense. If it is Charles and he is controlling her, he must have made some eye contact with her...unless he can do it without direct eye contact...no, he never met my eyes and he couldn't control me...maybe because of my power? No, I hadn't activated it at the time...what if it's not him? After all, the most he could do was slow down the body's movements, making it easier for him to beat Emmett and Jasper...so it couldn't possibly be him..."It's not Charles...at least...I don't think it is. Last time we saw him, the most he could do was control the body's speed. But, I doubt he showed us his full power, but from what Rosalie has said...it doesn't seem like he can do much more than that."

This frustrated me to no end. This was an easy puzzle, and I was missing the most important piece...the final one. I tried to control my temper, but at times like these, I really needed to hear something completely and totally die...or crashing is nice too. I, once again, picked up the closest object I could find and hurled it as hard as I could at the wall. I waited...no satisfying crash. I looked to see what I had thrown, for once. "Oh no! Everyone run! Bella's throwing pillows!!" I growled loudly and charged Emmett. He was out the window before he realized that I had just beaten him in a fight.

**_CRASH!!_**

Ahhh...there's that lovely sound. "Thanks Emmett. I really needed to hear that sound." He groaned, "Anytime Bella...glad to know I could be of some service. Just...warn me next time ok sis?" I chuckled at bit, before returning to my pacing. Rosalie left to help Emmett back into their room, but allowed him to stop by, just to swear to me that he was still stronger and the only reason I won was because I caught him off guard. "Sure Em. Just keep telling yourself that."

Edward simply sat on the bed as I made my way around our room again and again. He let me do that for about another hour, before pulling me down onto the bed, with him gently hovering over me. "Bella, please relax. We will figure this out. Just take a break and I'm sure the answer will come to you." He began to slowly kiss up my neck, clearly trying to distract me...sadly, it was working very well. We spent the rest of the night like that...him slowly making my body and mind melt into puddy in his hands...and me desperately trying to hold on the my sanity.

The next day, Rosalie began acting strange again. "Why is this bitch here?? We all know everything that has happened is her fault. She even tried to kill Emmett last night!!" What the hell Rose? Something really weird is going on here. "I say we just dump her into the Volturi's hands...they want her more than we do." A hard slap was heard though the house. Rosalie stepped back in shock, for her own brother had just slapped her. "Never say those words again Rosalie. Bella is the most important thing in my life and I will not allow her to be taken simply because you do not approve. And what's with this attitude? You loved Bella like a sister yesterday."

Rosalie growled, "Yes. But that was yesterday, and today I wish she never existed! She does nothing except cause trouble for us. If she weren't so powerful, we'd be having a different conversation. Why does she have that incredible power anyways? She isn't anything special!! Why doesn't someone like me, perfect and beaitiful, have a power like that??"

That snapped me. "I never wanted this power! Blame my stupid bloodline...It's the only reason I gained this power!" I immediately slapped my hands over my mouth. "I guess it's a good thing that I can't go to work today Bella. It's too sunny. Now spill, what were you saying about your bloodline?" I shook my head and backed away from Carlisle. Jasper grabbed me from behind and held me in place. "Please Bella, for us to be able to help you, we need to know everything about you." I sighed.

Me and my big mouth.

I gently shook my body loose from Jasper's grasp. "The only reason I gained this power was because the one who was supposed to gain it before me was killed before their change took place. And then before them, the other person who was supposed to gain it rejected it...now whether it was intentional or not, no one knows...not even him. I doubt he remembers. But, by trying to rid himself of this world, he unintentionally rejected the power."

All of their faces conveyed nothing but confusion...all except Carlisle..."W-w-what are you saying Bella?"

A knock on the door saved me...or did it destroy me? "Hello Elizabeth...or shall I say Isabella?" I sighed. 'It's Bella, Aro."

**I was going to stop here...but then I decieded that would be mean.**

"Oh, but Isabella is so much more mature. That is what I will call you and that is what you shall be called by everyone once you are in control." I growled lightly. "Are you ready to go, my future daughter?" I growled again. "No one, except Carlisle, comes close to even being considered as my father. To me, you are Aro. That's it. And to you, I am Bella. Nothing more, nothing less. I will personally make your life a living hell if you ever call me your daughter or expect me to call you father." Aro laughed nervously. "I was simply calling you that since you will be marrying my nephew, Demetrius, as soon as we get back to Volterra." I nearly destoryed him in rage.

"I will marry no one except Edward. Put anyone in his place, and they will be dead before you know it. So don't even bother trying unless you want every male in your army to die a slow and painful death, cursing your very name as their bodies rot away before your eyes." Wow...colorful vocabulary. I didn't mean to sound so much like James, but I guess he kinda rubbed off on me a little. Aro narrowed his eyes. We were in a glaring contest for a good 5 minutes before he gave it. "Very well Isabella. We will make a deal. I will not force you to marry, if you accept to become a virgin for all eternity."

Could I do that? To Edward? Swear that I will never share myself with him. I looked at him, pain and sorrow filling my eyes. "Now Aro, there must be some other condition you are willing to work with. That is simply not fair to either my son or daughter." Aro lightly growled when Carlisle called me his daughter...so I, of course, snarled at him. He took a very small step back. I smirked...so the fool was afraid of me? Perfect...

"That depends on your idea, my dear Carlisle. I cannot have this..." He pointed at Edward, "...this thing in my family. I will simply not allow it." I roared when he called Edward a thing. "At least I have someone to call a mate you pathetic old man!" Aro glared at me once again, but this time, it weakened within 5 seconds. "You would really try to keep these two apart Aro? If you intend to, I will not allow you to take her. Her happiness means so much more to me than our kind having a ruling family. I could care less if people knew about us. Yes, that would make things more difficult, but then we wouldn't have to hide ourselves. We could go anywhere without the fear of being seen by humans."

Aro seemed to consider Carlisle's idea. He sighed. "Very well. All Bella must do is give 5 suitors a chance, 5 suitors of my choosing. If none of them make her happy, she will be allowed to marry Edward. But, to avoid any kind of trouble from him, we will wipe their memories of their time together. If they still complete the other, we will restore their memories and they will be married as quickly as possible." I can't believe I had done this.

I thought no harm would come of it

Just a quick visit

And I'd be gone.

He'd never have to know.

I mean seriously,

Why would he care?

He's a busy man,

He can't afford to worry about these kind of things.

But there's no time for regrets,

Especially since I have none.

He has a right to know, they all do.

Maybe there's enough time, before they….

No…

They'll never destroy my home.

Home is where my heart lies

For now and forever….it lies with the Cullen's.

I'll find them again…eventually

I found them after nearly 90 years.

The grip on my hand tightened….

It was time…..

"Carlisle," he was speaking with them. He turned towards me, a gentle and patient smile adorning his face, "I'll go with them. I accept their terms," a snarl was heard from behind me, "But only after I tell you this." They began dragging me away,

"You weren't an only child! You are my bloodline!"

CPOV

What? My bloodline? Not an only...What does she mean...I had a younger sibling?? No, mother and father never had another kid...unless...I never did see my mother after my change...but father's health wasn't that great...heck for all I know he could have been dead. I guess it's possible that mother remarried...but she would have been too old to have a child by then. So, maybe they did have another child after my 'death'. I shook my head...something just didn't seem right if I believed that situation.

"No Bella!!" Edward leapt after Bella, trying to reach her and never let go. But, Emmett and I restrained him. "Let me go...please...please...Let me go!!" He sank to the floor sobbing because now, they had all disappeared. I grabbed his shoulder, my mind in too much of a frenzy to even think about crying. "Edward, we're going to get her back...I promise I will not allow you two to be split up. Aro's mind has completely lost it if he thinks he can screw around with true love. Just, give me sometime to think. Then we will go and get her back for you. But there's something I really need to find out. Give me two days and regardless of whether or not I find anything, we'll be on the next flight to Volterra."

The look in his eyes nearly broke me. Pain, depression, hopelessness...yet complete trust. He trusted me so fully...it almost hurt to look at. He nodded at me as we rose from the floor. Before I left, I saw him sit in the chair closest to the door, just looking out it, hoping that by some miracle he would see her coming back, rushing into his arms and begging him to never release her. I almost smiled at the thought...she would do that. I shook my head again. Now was not the time. I had a deadline.

And for Edward's sake, I intended to find everything I could before my time was up.

I retreated into my study, leaving the door slightly ajar. I didn't want my family to think I had sunk back into depression, nor did I want them to disturb me...not unless our lives were at stake. I turned on my laptop and began searching. First I searched my name. Two things came up. One, about me at the hospital. Obviously that wasn't going to help. The other thing that came up was only about my human life. Something about how I was a very influential figure or something. Just out of curiosity, I clicked on the link. It brought up an entire page about my life and my work. As I scrolled through it, I saw my father's name come up as a link. So, again I clicked on it. It brought up a family tree, showing my father's heirs up until 1918. I saw two things that stopped all thoughts in my head. One, Bella was the last person on the tree. She died in 1918 in London of tuberculosis. Her parents were killed in Germany in a bombing accident. They never had another child. I followed their line, expecting it to end at my parents' brothers or sisters. Her line didn't connect to either of those... It connected to the second thing.

Arden Blade Cullen...my younger brother...

* * *

**Oh no!! Are Edward and Bella really meant to be?? Does Carlisle really have a brother?? I guess you'll have to wait and see!! R&R! Thanks for waiting for so long!! ITS SUMMER TIME!! FINALLY!! I really hope that made more sense. Plus, that made it easier to write the next chapter. Don't worry, there's still tons of info coming. Oh and Arden Blade means passionate glory I think...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope people are still liking this story. I'll be throwing in a bunch of things from the first one so be prepared. My poll will be closing tomorrow and I will put up the possible paths the most popular idea could take. That poll will be up until I finish this three part series. Please vote!! Thanks for waiting by the way! Enjoy chapter seven.**

**Don't own anything at all...just completely and totally jealous of Stephenie Meyer because she thought of Edward first...

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

BPOV

"Oh Isabella! You'll simply love Volterra. You will have an entire wing to yourself, everyone in the guard will be your servant, and you can go and do whatever you please." I scoffed. "Whatever I please? Yes that definitely explains why Jane and Felix are holding my arms in place." He sighed. "Nothing more than a safety procedure. We wouldn't want to fall out of the sky because of your anger now would we?" I rolled my eyes and heartlessly laughed, "Oh no….especially when I can actually control my temper when I feel like it. No, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you all, thus throwing our world as we know it into complete chaos….nor would I do it simply so I can go back to the Cullens….oh goodness no." Jane smirked. I smiled back and in seconds, she was writhing in pain on the ground. "Don't mess with me silly girl." Aro replaced her with some other guard, placing her in his lap.

Now time to screw with them. "So, whatever happened to that whole memory wipe thing? Decided that you're going to actually let me choose….." He laughed. They had something planned. But then again, who was I to care? They didn't know anything about my past…..and it's not like I was eager to tell them. I never got a reply of course.

We arrived in Volterra about 3 hours after that conversation. It was clear to everyone that I really didn't want to be there. "Bella, I would like you to meet my nephew, one of your five suitors, Demetrius." A man stepped out from the crowd that had gathered for us. He was handsome, I'll give him that much. But it was that aura he gave off……bleh. He bowed before me, trying to be a gentleman. "Quit being a suck up. That won't make me hate you any less." His eyes shot up to mine, shock and...ew was that adoration. Gross. "My apologies Madam Swan." He grabbed me hand and moved to kiss it. I quickly pulled it back, "Thanks, but no thanks."

I must have embarrassed him a bit too much because I never saw him again that day...Oh well, I'm not missing anything. I spent the rest of the day touring the castle, meeting all of the members of the Guard, and other incredibly entertaining things such as that. I was extremely happy to finally retire into my wing. Yes...my WING. I locked off the entire area so no one would be stupid enough to even think about wandering into my space. I laid down on my bed and thought about my family. I closed my eyes and envisioned myself there, with them.

I really hope this works.

EPOV

Younger brother?! "Yes, his name was Arden Blade Cullen. My parents had him after I had been changed. I never knew about him because I left England, never to return. And Bella...Bella's his great great great great great granddaughter. Meaning she's my niece." Wow...that was extremely unexpected. I heard a laugh. A ghostly looking figure stepped out of the shadows. Was that..."Bella??" I dashed forward, trying to hold her in my arms once again, because without her there, they felt empty and useless. Only, I ran straight through her. She laughed, "Silly Edward. This is only a projection. Sadly, I'm stuck in Volterra. Oh and I met Aro's nephew," I froze...please don't say it..."And he is by far the most revolting person I have ever met. I cannot believe Aro wants me to marry him...Does he seriously hate Demetrius that much? He's basically asking me to destroy him..." I happily sighed. She wasn't captivated by him...thank goodness. She laughed at me again, "Silly Edward." She stepped towards me and lightly put her hand on my cheek, "You are the only one that will ever get my attention." Her hand moved up and down my cheek, as if gently stroking it.

But I couldn't feel it.

I began to sob a little...what I wouldn't give to have her here right now..."Bella, can't you just transport yourself here?" She sadly smiled, "I wish. The brothers clearly thought everything out because they have somehow placed a force field around the castle, preventing me from escaping. Kind of like in Harry Potter. Whenever they're within Hogwarts walls, they can't apparate or anything." That analogy made complete sense to Emmett because he enjoyed reading about creatures other than vampires and werewolves. "Bella, why did you never say anything about Arden?" Her face fell..."You figured it out huh? I never said anything because I didn't want to create any kind of confusion or division in this family. I was afraid you would look at me differently, that I wouldn't be treated the same way. Rosalie would respect me because I was related to the one who saved her. Everyone would do whatever I asked because I was related to the one who created this haven for them...I didn't want that."

She suddenly turned her head, eyes wide with anticipation. "I have to go. If Jane finds my body, she'll know I'm not there." We all cocked our heads. "When I send my spirit basically to another area, my body pretty much falls into a coma. If anything happens to it while I'm gone...I don't even want to think about it. Anyway, I must go." She kissed my cheek. "I will forever belong to you...whether you choose to keep me or not...that is your choice." My eyes turned completely black.

"There will never be a time when I don't want you as mine. You are stuck with me whether you like it or not." She laughed. "Goodbye my love." And just like that...

She was gone once again. I stared after her long gone figure for quite some time, until Emmett brought me back. "Ready to go get her Edward?" I nodded.

BPOV

Just as I opened my eyes, Jane and Alec walked in. "Where were you Bella?" Damn it..."What are you talking about? I've been in here the entire time." Jane narrowed her eyes at me. "We've been calling you for the past hour. Now don't make me ask again: Where were you!?" I rose from my bed and walked over to her. "Don't make me tell you again." I threw her out of my room. "Don't mess with me." She shook her head, shaking away the dust and crumbles of stone from the wall. "You were with the Cullens. Aro will not be pleased." I laughed, actually laughed. "When would I ever care about Aro's approval? He can't control me and he knows it. So don't try me with your empty threats." She rose, fear and respect finally clouding her eyes. "Now...

Get out."

She and Alec took off like bats outta hell. Ha! Outta hell...I guess you could call my area that. Leaving that tangent alone, I strode down the halls, back into the throne and...dining...room. I missed my family so much. As I entered the room, Jane was at Aro's ears, probably telling him about my little escape. Marcus came up to me. "So, I hear you visited the Cullens?" I nodded stiffly, silently hoping he wouldn't do anything. He shrugged, "Who are we to stop you? My brother may try, but he'll never stop you." He smiled and bent down to my ear, "If you need to, just kick his ass. But don't tell him I told you that." I giggled.

I may actually grow to like Marcus.

"Isabella..." I groaned, "Jane has told me that you visited the Cullens..." I raised my hands, "Yes I did ok? Guilty as charged. I'm not going to cut them out of my life just because you told me to. They're my family and I will not let them go until they push me away."

"But Isabella...we" He gestured to all the vampires in the room, "are your family now." I walked up to him...and punched him hard in the jaw. I snarled, "You will never be considered my family. You are considered as my duty to my lineage and my kind, but nothing more. Get used to it." He left me alone after that. I passed by him in the halls as I made my way to the library every once in a while.

A good three days passed before I returned to the throne room. Since I wasn't planning on changing their feeding ways, I had to sit in on their meals until I took over. I pretended to sleep through the entire thing though. Those poor people...their screams filled my ears and stabbed at my heart. I had the ability to save them...yet I was afraid.

Yes, I Bella Swan...was afraid.

But I don't know what I was afraid of. I wasn't fearing for myself...since when have I possessed any self preservation? I obviously didn't care for the Volturi's safety...I guess I was afraid for those about to die...and the Cullens if I intervened. I knew the Volturi wouldn't hesitate in hurting my family...they wouldn't listen to me yet...If I intervened...I shuddered...I didn't want to consider the possibilities. "Now Isabella that wasn't so bad. Soon, you will be joining us in that delicious feast. Do not fret." I growled as Aro stroked my hair.

He didn't stop though...I sighed...

"Attention everyone!! Attention!! We have some guests coming! They know Padrona Bella and Padrone Aro! They are the golden eyed ones!" I rose from my seat, grinning so hugely, my face would be hurting if I were human. The second I saw their faces, I was in their arms, happy and complete for the time being.

EPOV

**"Attention everyone. Thank you for flying with us today. We will arrive in Rome in about 10 minutes. Right now, we're looking at cloudy skies with temperatures in the high 70s. We hope you enjoyed this flight and if you're returning from a long journey, welcome home. If you're beginning your journey, we thank you for..."**

Oh please shut up. Just put the microphone down, sit down, and be quiet. I rubbed my temples extremely hard...the women around me really needed to control their minds. I cannot tell you how many times I saw myself naked...I shuddered...not something you want to see in a strangers head. I did my best to ignore it all by pretending to sleep...but every time I closed my eyes, I saw her face, her smile...her. I thought about what our lives would be like when...if...we got married. I hoped that our love truly was meant to be, for if she was supposed to love another, I may as well ask the Volturi to kill me right then and there.

I nearly jumped for joy when we arrived at the gate. I finally got those women away from me and I was that much closer to Bella. Don't really have much to say about the car ride...only that it was much too long.

We arrived at the gate to the castle, only after bribing the main guard of the city to let us in. Volterra was having some celebration and tourists weren't being allowed in during that time. I shudder to think what the festival was. We slipped into the castle without other tourists seeing us...people weren't supposed to be entering the castle We stopped at the reception desk, were Carlisle worked his own magic. Gianna, I believe that's the secretary's name, told one of the members to announce our arrival. heard the screaming from the throne room as the Volturi feasted. I closed my eyes, trying to block out both the thoughts and screams of the poor souls inside. Bella would never be a part of that...or would she? She may choose to ignore her old ways and follow that of her new family. I wouldn't blame her if she did. It's frightening to be the odd one out. I felt it when I returned to Carlisle. It felt strange having red eyes...the eyes of a killer...among those withgolden eyes. I couldn't possibly imagine how she felt...being the only one with gold eyes.

The screaming came to a stop. I searched through the thoughts of those inside, trying to catch a glimpse of Bella. I saw her in Aro's mind. He was stroking her hair...the mere sight of it made me furious. But a previous encounter rushed through his mind. _"You will never be considered my family. You are considered as my duty to my lineage and my kind, but nothing more. Get used to it." _I nearly smiled at Bella's words. "You may go in now Mr. Cullen." The doors before us were opened, and a little brown blur jumped into our group. I felt whole once more.

But of course, the Volturi had their own plans. "Isabella? I do recall you questioning our deal...and I'm going to alter it just a bit. Jason here, "he gestured to a young man behind him, "will erase your memories of the Cullens and your time spent with them...while they keep theirs of yours." _So they will know that their time with you is over when you choose another mate. _She and I narrowed our eyes at Aro, but we chose to keep quiet. "Very well. Let me spend one more night with Edward and tomorrow we will begin."

He agreed.

I led the Cullens over to my wing, being extra cautious...making sure no one was following us. I locked the doors to my room, sighing as I sank down to the floor. "Wow Bella...nice room." I gave a small chuckle, "Wing." Emmett's eyes widened. As I closed my eyes. a weak smile escaped from my lips. "Bella, would you care to explain all of this?" I opened one eye, focusing directly on Carlisle. I closed it once again as I spoke. "What's there to explain? Your parents had another child after your death. It's as simple as that. He got married and had a child, who got married and had a child, and so on. Ending at me. Since I died before I could have a child, his line ends at me. As far as I know, I'm the only living descendant of your brother. End of story."

Carlisle did something I've never seen him do. Before I could move, he threw me up againstthe door, shoving me hard against it. His eyes were flashing with anger and annoyance. "I know you know something more. Don't you dare hide anything from me Isabella." My eyes widened at his tone. I could barely speak. "Carlisle! Calm down! We are all waiting to hear what she has to say. If she knows no more, you cannot threaten her." Carlisle sighed, guilt filling his eyes, as he loosened his hold on me, heeding his wife's words. "Forgive me Bella. I'm finding it hard to believe that I had a younger brother." I smiled. I was stuck at my new place on the door for now.

"After you had been killed by the vampires...well...at least that's what your family believed...your parents wanted another child to take after your father. They were in no way trying to replace you...I don't think anyone ever could...but your mother wanted something to live for." He raised his eyes to mine. "You were her only son. It nearly destroyed her when you died. She didn't want to keep living, but she tried. After some time, she realized she was pregnant again. I think she had concievedanother child while you were with her, and she simply didn't know. Well, regardless of whether or not she knew, she had something to fight for. Your brother, Arden Blade, was like you in so many ways. I was told that she called him by your name multiple times, only to have him ask why she called him that. He could have been your twin. He was raised the same way you were, in a very religious family. When he turned 18, both of your parents died. If I remember correctly, it was from some illness. After that, he took over your father's persecution of monsters and such.

But eventually, he realized that the monsters you and your father had chased weren't really real. Sure, there were some here and there, but it was a one in a million chance of someone being a witch or vampire. So, he settled down with a woman who had been accused of being a witch. She was called Brooke Carrington. He convinced the people of London that she was not a witch. A couple of months after that, he married her. Soon, they had a daughter who was named Dawn. I do not know much more about her, but I do know that her great great great grandson was my father. So, somewhere in the time range, the name was changed from Cullen to Swan. I swear to you, that's all I know."

He released me from his tight grip and stumbled back from me. Edward came forward and gathered me in his arms, whispering nothings into my ear. Now they knewthe truth. "I am your niece Carlisle."

Alice POV

I couldn't believe it. Bella was a descendant of Carlisle's family. "Wait...you said something about how your power isn't supposed to be yours...what exactly do you mean?" She sighed from Edward's arms. We were cutting into their last night together, but some things needed to be sorted out. "As I said, the one who was supposed to gain it before me died before their change and the one before them unknowingly rejected it by trying to commit suicide." As she said these words, her gaze moved to each of us, before coming to rest on Carlisle once again.

It finally clicked.

"Carlisle was the one who rejected it...right?" She nodded. "He had already gained it, but since he never knew about it, he couldn't exactly summon it. When he tried to kill himself, it faded away until it was nothing more than an interest." An interest? "This power is supposed to be used to help the world...humans, vampires, werewolves...everything. By doing a selfish act such as attempted suicide, the actual power left, but the desire to help others remained. So, Carlisle became a doctor...as did my grandfather before me...the one who died too soon." She refused to say anything more...not that we minded...she had already said enough t last us a lifetime. Carlisle remained silent the rest of the evening...at least, as long as we were with him.

Bella and Edward left the castle to explore the town for their final night together. I hoped everything would work out for them.

EPOV

Bella insisted that we spend our last night in the town, exploring the night life. There wasn't that much to see, but the views were fantastic. She showed me everything she remembered. We went to the Palazzo dei Priori and played in the fountain, there was no one there to stop us. We ran down to the river running around the city. Bella stripped down to her bra and underwear, and jumped in. "Coming or not?" I stripped down to my boxers and joined her in the water. I didn't really want to know what the condition of this water was...but nor did I really care.

Bella looked gorgeous in that water. The moon was right over our heads and it was reflecting into the goddess before me. "Bella...I don't want to lose you to some other guy. If I could, I'd lock you away in a place where only I can see you." After I spoke, I realized how possessive I sounded. But, she laughed. "Sounds good to me. Not like I want anyone else anyway." I couldn't stop the sadness from reaching my eyes. "But he's going to erase your memories of us. Maybe another is more worthy of you and..." Her lips silenced me. She pulled away after a few moments...or all to quickly for my liking. "No one is better suited for me than you Edward. As for the memory thing, I already have a plan so I wouldn't worry too much. Besides, I love you too much to let you go just like that. If the guys really want me...

they'll have to bring their best fight with them, because I will fight each and every one of them until I reach you."

We went back to the palace after that and spent the rest of the time kissing and cuddling in her room. I was almost glad that I would remember everything because I would know what was missing from my make-up, and I felt fairly confident that she would pick me. But, I also wished that I would forget too...so I wouldn't have to watch in case my love chose to be in the arms of another and know exactly what I had lost.

Morning came all too quickly and before I was ready, we were escorted to the throne room once again. "Are you ready Bella?" She smirked.

"Bring it you stupid old man."

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Next chapter will probably be suitors 1 and 2. I'm starting drivers ed this week so I have no idea what my schedule will look like. I'm going to try to get out at least two more chapters before next weekend because then, I'm going to be super busy until July 6th. I will do my best to write a little each day, but after this week, I will not post anything until after the 6th. I apologize to everyone for the upcoming wait. I hope that the next couple of chapters will keep you happy until I can update. Please R&R! Flames are welcome!! Oh and Padrona and Padrone mean master and mistress...just a little tidbit...**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG!! I am so sorry everyone!! I have been working this week at my church's vbs and I was playing kickball all through June. I apologize to everyone who has been so patient and understanding. My kickball team ended up winning the tournament, or to be more specific, became co champs. I am happy that we won...but I don't like sharing state championships. Anyway, it may help to listen to the song Swing by Trace Adkins. Yes it is country but I can really see this song playing while the suitors try to impress Bella. Enjoy chapter 8!!

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

BPOV

Aro gave me a confident smirk. "As you wish. Jackson? Would you come here please?" A young man stepped out from behind Aro. He was tall, slender...good looking I guess...to anyone other than me. He gave me what I think was supposed to be one of those 'come hither' looks...you know, the ones that girls usually swoon over and then end up sleeping with the guy that night. Yeah, not exactly my style. I rolled my eyes. "Is he here for some specific reason or do you want me to get sick?" Jackson was immediately taken aback, yet he did not seem discouraged at all. "He is my memory wiper and one of your suitors. He is a strong young man from a noble and old Italian family. He will be the one to wipe your memories and he will be the first to woo you." I raised an eyebrow at first...but then...after looking Jackson over very slowly, I began to walk towards him in a very seductive manner. His eyes began to glaze over. "First to woo me huh? Well then...I have one piece of advice for you..."

I could almost feel him squirming beneath my fingers as I traced them over his neck and chest. Heck, I could feel Edward squirming in Emmett's grasp. I looked over towards him and winked. It looked like he relaxed a bit...but most likely not. I almost laughed at his expression, but I had to keep a straight and collected face to be sure my little joke worked. I began circling the stupid little boy, Jackson, dragging my long nails across his shoulders. I leaned forward, letting my lips actually go near any part of him...his ear.

"GIVE UP!" I screamed as loud as I could. I could see the shock and fear hit him hard as he clamped his hands over his ears. He shook his head and glared at me. I smiled sweetly and skipped back over to Edward. I kissed his lips much too quickly, but I knew I didn't have much time. I hugged the rest of them and stepped back. "See you guys soon! These guys will be out of here in a week tops."

Yes I know...such confidence.

Aro groaned. "Isabella...Jackson will begin wiping your memories now. He will go into your head and pull out any memories of the Cullens. Now if you..." I raised my hand. "He's not allowed in my head without a guide. You do realize that if he goes in there alone...he'll either A) never come back or B) destroy everything in my mind, including my much needed living functions and I will be dead before you know it." Aro rolled his eyes..."Very well. Who do you suggest?" I put my hands on my hips...you know, the sign for you're so stupid and dull..."Who knows my mind better than I?"

He very reluctantly agreed. "Your memories will return after you've chosen."

Jackson and I were led into an empty room, with Edward and Demetri standing outside...hopefully getting along. "Ok, this is how we're going to do this. You and I will go into my mind and, as long as you listen to my orders, we will come out somewhat sane...got it?" For those of you who have been lost in this little event, let me clear some things up. In order for Jackson to wipe away a memory, he must see it. And by see it, I mean like watching a movie. He doesn't need to be in the memory itself. It's rather neat actually. But in order for that to happen, A) the host must be unconscious...something I was not looking forward too...and B) he has to actually make it back out of the host's mind. And by him, I mean his own mind. I don't like and/or want this pathetic excuse of a man lost inside my head because there are things that I have experienced that would permanently destroy others...that and since there really is no road in my head, someone has to know the order of the memories.

He nodded, still a little shaken from earlier. I smiled, "Don't worry. I don't bite..." He smiled, "much." Yay! Pale face returns! I couldn't hold back a laugh.

Now, if you've never gone on one of those self discovery, self enlightenment, whatever you want to call it... go on one. As Jackson and I journeyed through my memories, I saw things that I had forgotten about. I saw things that made me smile and laugh with joy...yet there were also things that I would do anything to forget. I watched as my memories of the Cullens faded before my eyes... I realized that I began to forget who Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Jasper were...I forgot everything about Forks High School...and I forgot everything about the wolves and my promise to them...This could be bad... As the last of my memories faded, my human ones began to arise. I pulled Jackson and myself away from my last human memory, which was meeting Carlilse. And before I knew it,

My world went black.

EPOV

I waited outside with one of the guards...Demetri I believe. I heard Bella's gorgeous laugh and I couldn't help but worry. Was he impressing her in a way that I couldn't or hadn't tried? Was I already losing her? Would I really have to continue this eternity without her by my side...as _my _wife...watching from the sidelines as she loves another as _his_ wife? But, I looked into the boy's mind and found that she was having fun threatening him...I guess that's a good thing...maybe? As much as I wish she were human and needed me to always guard her from anything bad, I suppose it's better this way because since she is so independent, she doesn't always need me...despite how much I constantly need her.

Yes I know...she loves me. And for that, I am eternally grateful to whatever higher power gave her to me.

It must have been hours...days even...I don't really know. They were in there for a long time...I was getting a bit antsy just doing nothing. I wish I could have gone with Bella and Jackson. I would love to see the adventures and dangers Bella has faced and defeated. Even before I could remember her, I wanted to know everything about her. I know there may be some things that I will never know, simply because she may not remember everything. But, maybe, after this journey, she'll remember more of her adventures and be willing to share them.

A sudden groan pulled me back. Demetri and I pushed open the doors to find Jackson kneeling on the ground, holding his head. But he wasn't important at the moment. I looked around him for Bella, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I listened very closely and scanned the air for her scent. "I'll take him. You go find our madrona." I nodded as he disappeared down the hallway with Jackson over his shoulder. I nearly turned the room over looking for Bella. I followed the trail her scent left and it was completely crazy. It wove back and forth, went under and over the furniture...until it finally ended. I saw a pale and...lifeless...hand laying on the ground just inside another room. I prayed that it wasn't Bella...or if it was...she was simply unconscious.

I sighed in relief when I saw her body. The peaceful look that took over her face when she was a sleeping human was on. Her breathing was normal and as far as I knew, nothing was physically hurt. I gingerly picked her up and carried her back to her room. I sat there for hours, stroking her soft hair and whispering to her...telling her I still loved her. I told her all the stories I had to tell, mainly those that I had already told her. If I mentioned someone in our family doing something stupid, or a normal day with Emmett, a smile would fall on her face. If I mentioned someone getting themselves into trouble, even if it was like Rose getting in trouble for school attire or something like that, she would scrunch up her face into a little frown.

Carlisle and Aro entered the room after I finished telling her about my rebellious period. "I take it she hasn't woken yet?" I shook my head, not wanting to scream WELL NO SHIT SHERLOCK! Carlisle discreetly rolled his eyes, obviously thinking the same thing. Suddenly, Bella began to move around. She groaned a bit and shook her head. She opened her eyes and I knew I was gone. Endless depths of chocolate and amber mixed together. "Ah my dear Bella! You're awake!" She looked up at Aro, confusion clear in her eyes. Her eyes moved over to Carlisle and then to me.

CPOV

As Bella's eyes moved to me, I saw recognition begin to arise. Excitement and love flooded them as she reached Edward. _Bella! _"Isabella!" Her gaze snapped over to both Aro and I. "Yes Aro?" _Yes Carlisle? _"Oh good you do remember me. That makes this much easier." She laughed, "How could I forget you Aro? I rememeber our last encounter. Which brings me to my next question: How did I get here? And why is..." _Bella no! _She shook her head. "Nevermind." Aro rose an eyebrow at her. _Bella, I know you remember Edward and I and I know that you still love Edward. But you cannot let Aro know that. He planned to erase your memories of my family because he wants to choose your husband. _She raised her head to the ceiling, looked around for a bit, then lowered it to the ground...

I think that means she understands.

BPOV

I nearly rolled my eyes at Carlisle's statement. So I don't have all my memories...that doesn't make me completely ignorant. But I guess when you wake up in Italy, next to both your closest friend from your vampire life and your closest friend, almost husband, from your human life...with your last memory being running through the woods...one would be rather confused.

I had to keep my eyes off Edward. It amazed me how handsome he looked, even as a vampire with extremely dark circles under his eyes. I missed his piercing green eyes that could literally see into my soul...but the topaz ones seemed to do the same thing. His bronze hair, untidy as always, just kinda sat on his head...oh well, it looked absolutely perfect.

"Isabella, you must meet your suitors." Suitors? "I was unaware that I was on the dating market...what is this about suitors?" Aro laughed. "Silly me...jumping ahead of everyone. My brothers and I will be stepping down soon so that you can take control. But you must marry before that happens. So, I have chosen 5 suitors for you. Come in!"

One by one 4 boys (oh please, they could hardly be considered men) walked into my room and stood before me. "Uh Aro? Obviously you need to go back to school because there are only 4." I felt Edward move beside me. "Actually, there's five...I'm the fifth." I smiled. "And your name is?" I saw a little pain and hurt fill his eyes, but he quickly shook it off. "Edward...Edward Cullen."

"Jackson MacDonald."

"Jimmy Peyton."

"Tom Wood."

"Daniel Treybeg."

I nodded at each as he introduced himself and took the time to gaze at each one. Daniel was at least 6 ft 5in with shaggy black hair and dark red eyes. Tom was a bit shorter, with short red hair..and red eyes. Jim was extremely short, like a munchkin, with light brown hair and...red eyes once again. Jackson was tall and thin with dark brown hair and...can anyone guess? Ding ding ding, we have a winner! Red eyes. I had to suppress all the shudders running through me. All of them, excluding Edward, had those burgundy eyes. Edward, who of course had no words that were able to describe him, had the only topaz eyes...eyes as shiny and sparkly as the sun. I shook my head. "It is my pleasure to meet all of you." Aro smiled. "Each of them will have a day, starting tomorrow, to do whatever they wish to get to know you. But remember, no sex gentlemen. They will go in this order: Jimmy, Tom, Daniel, Jackson, and lastly Edward. We will do this for two weeks, unless I choose earlier. If neither of us have chosen by the time the two weeks is up...I will choose and the couple will be wed within the month."

Oh great...I already hate tomorrow.

Aro left, followed by everyone except Edward and Carlisle. Before the door could shut, a group of five walked in. They all seemed vagely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on where I had seen them before. "Bella this is my family." I smiled at them...and as much as I wish I could take away the pain that filled their eyes...I knewe there was nothing I could do.

We spent the rest of the night talking..well, more like I spent it re-meeting everyone. I laughed as I watched Rosalie and Emmett playfully fight over the silliest things. I shrank back into my wall in fear when Alice told me we were going shopping whenever I was free...which I was hoping it would work out to be never. I sat in awed silence as Carlisle and Esme basked in each others love, while trying to keep their kids under control. Jasper was holding Alice as still as possible in his lap while Rosalie and Emmett fought over something. Edward simply sat next to me. He never said a word and he only let out a couple of chuckles every now and then. The rest of the time, I think he was watching me. Actually, I know he was. Had I been human, whenever our eyes met, my face would have flushed immediately.

Sadly, the next day came before I realized it. I had been having way too much fun with the Cullens. I really didn't want to go through two weeks of all kinds of crap...Man, life is so unfair!

Up first...was Jimmy. He took me away from the castle and out into Volterra. The city was gorgeous, even when it was raining. I would have enjoyed it alot more had Jimmy not been there. He kept trying to touch me and ugh...I mean, it was nice and all...but not my type. "So Bella..." He placed his arm around my waist. I suppressed a twitch or two.

**Swing batter batter Swing batter batter Swing batter batter Swing  
(Strike one)  
Hey baby do you do come here often?**

Well, two can play at this game.

******(Strike two)  
Hey baby now what's your sign?**

I really don't like him at all. He completely ignored Aro's rules because he kept trying to feel me up and junk. He would lead me into not so great parts of town and ask the stupidest questions. Does he really think that if our horoscopes say we're meant for each other...that it's really true?! And heck if I know if it is...but I can tell you right now...Jimmy is not meant for me. I have had enough.

**(Strike three)  
Hold on now where you goin'?  
(He is out)**

I walked back to the castle and just as he reached the doors, I slammed them in his face.

**Jimmy's out...next in line...**

One day down...only thirteen more to go...great...

The next day, Tom was up. He took me out to the Italian countryside. It was absolutely beautiful. He was much better than Jimmy. He agreed to only touch me if he was going to lead me somewhere to show me something. "So Tom...I heard you went to a really good college..." He rested his head against the brick wall of an old barn.

**(First Base)  
Why yes I went to Harvard  
(SAFE)**

Wow...Harvard...not bad at all...I wonder..."And what did you do there?"

**I majored in pre-med  
(He's got a big lead)  
(Picked off)**

Pre-med? Wow, maybe he's not so bad. I mean, he is giving me my much needed space and respects my body and all...

**Just stayed for one semester  
(It could be he's out)**

I felt my face fall into disgust...one semester?? I mean sure it's hard...but we're vampires for goodness sake. If he wasn't willing to put in the effort for school...there's no way in hell I'll let him co rule the known vampire world. I walked off, slamming the doors in his face once again.

**Tom's out who's next?**

The next two days were nice because both Daniel and Jackson decided that they liked the little pride and respect they had gained among the members of the Volturi and chose to not even try. Aro still made them take me somewhere and I didn't get to lock them out, but it was fun regardless. It was very flattering to know I was that intimidating. So I guess Edward's the only one left...I really hope he wins.

EPOV

**Everybody strikes out nine times out of ten**

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I mean, I had to impress Bella and Aro...I had to try not to have the castle doors slammed in my face like Bella had done to the others. I mean yes, I would do anything for her...anything at all...but I'm terrified of possibly losing her...what if I can't impress her? I know I did when she first met us, but that was when there wasn't any competition going on. It was so much easier to just talk to her and not worry about being left outside.

**But you got to step up to the plate son 'cause every now and then...**

"Edward?"

**(Fast ball)  
She walked right up to me**

I looked up to see the angel before me. "Are you ready?" I slowly nodded. She cocked her head, then gave me a heartwarming smile. "You don't have to be nervous...since when is Edward Masen nervous about anything...surely this isn't him, is it?" I grinned and stood up. I would give her the most memorable date ever. I took her far from the castle, far from Volterra. We went to Venice to explore the city, ride on the boats, you know...the things couples do. After that, I took her dancing. She left me breathless from how graceful and how quickly she moved. And each step was precise, punctual, and perfect. She never stuttered and never faltered. "Thank you Edward." She leaned on my shoulder as we rode the train back in silence.

As soon as we got back, she went straight to Aro, with me in tow. "But Isabella, it has only been four days. Surely you want to give the others a fair chance." She shook her head, " I did. They each got a day to give me a decent first impression and Edward's was the best by far." Aro sighed..."But maybe if you spent more time..." She cut him off. "It wouldn't matter...sometimes you just know who's best for you when it comes to this...so...can I keep him?"

**(Here's the pitch)  
Said could I take you home**

Aro laughed and I pouted. "Keep me? What am I? An animal?" She giggled. Aro smiled when he heard her giggle. _She hasn't done that in a while... _"Very well Isabella." He rose from his chair and briskly walked towards me and stuck his hand out.

**(There's a drive)  
Hey boys I'll see you later  
(It could be, it...it is!)  
Goin' goin' goin' gone**

"Congratulations Edward." I respectfully bowed my head. "Thank you sir." Bella squealed and ran towards me. I picked her up and spun her around and around. By the time we had finished celebrating, Aro had slipped out. "I knew you'd win Edward...I just knew it." I gave her my stupid crooked smile and gently kissed her. She smiled as my lips touched hers. She pulled away after some time, shaking her head. "Bella?" She held up her hand. "It's Jackson's power. He's returning my memories to me."

He smiled gently.

"I love you"

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed that!! I need to know something though. Do you want me to write the wedding now or at the end? I was planning on doing it now because I have something really big planned for the end. But if you want it at the end, I can make it work. So please R&R and PM me with your vote!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry! I'm in the process of moving and my computer has been very hard to reach because the entertainment room is a complete mess. That and I had club vball tryouts almost every day this past week. Basically, the times I wasn't packing I was playing and vice versa. Since I haven't written anything for a while, it gave me a chance to really think about where I want this story to go and I think I've figured it out. Enjoy chapter nine!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

**BPOV**

"Please I beg of you!! For the love of god just kill me now!!" My torture had arrived... in the form of 5 wedding planners... can you even imagine how absolutely insane the castle has become. Esme and Rosalie are probably the most normal... Alice and Heidi take normal to another level... but Aro? He's the one leading them! He's the one arguing over whether or not we should get pink and white tulips or blue and yellow azaleas... and no, he's not gay, though many of us have constantly questioned it.

Anyway, I avoided them as much as possible. The only thing I really couldn't get out of was my dress fitting. The dress was gorgeous; I have absolutely nothing against it. Had I been trying to do this on my own, I would have picked out the exact same dress. But I hated standing in front of a mirror while Alice and Esme circled around me like I was their prey. Anything that was out of place, whether it was something like the train didn't fall into the correct shape or a single thread was too far one direction. I almost wished that I could fall asleep while they were doing this... but who knows how many rules Alice would break while I wasn't keeping a constant watch on her. "Bella are you sure you don't want..." I nearly groaned in frustration, "No Alice. I'm sure I don't want whatever it is your thinking of."

She, of course, wasn't very pleased and was probably going to go ahead and do whatever she pleased.

I slipped out of my dress as quickly as possible and left before anyone could stop me. I wandered from the east wing back into mine, the west. Lucky for me, the garden was in my area, so no one dared to venture into it. Trees and bushes filled the small area. Ok well, it wasn't that small. A waterfall gently flowed over the rocks and cascaded down the mini mountain Aro had built for me. I pulled off my shoes, rolled up my shorts, and waded into the water. Though I couldn't really feel the temperature of the water, it felt extremely good. I let myself float along the pond, not really caring about the condition of the water. My body sank down into the water, slowly falling. It felt like my life had fallen apart and I was now sinking into nothingness. If I had not thought of that morbid thought, it would have felt much better. But in a way, I felt that it was showing me what my future was going to be... as much as I hope it doesn't turn out that way. But, what's a ruler to be supposed to expect?

Then something pulled me up, out of the nothingness, and into a warm and tight embrace. I sighed as I sank into him instead. He was all I really needed. I didn't need this extravagant wedding to prove I needed him. I pulled back and lost myself in his golden eyes. A gentle smile crossed his face as I met his gaze. He was standing waist deep in the water, with me just dangling above it. I pulled myself out of his arms and pulled my shirt off. He froze as I did this, the gentleman inside him obviously freaking out at what he was seeing. I smiled, "It was getting annoying just sticking to me. Plus, Alice won't be very pleased." I began wading back into the water, enticing him to follow me...

If he dared.

At first, he stood still, simply watching me. Then, to my disappointment, he took a step back. He turned around, heading out of the water. Shock and hurt hit me in waves. I couldn't stop the small sobs that escaped, though I had no reason to cry. It was my fault after all. Perhaps I had been a bit too forward, a bit too outgoing. "Please don't cry. I am at fault here." His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into his chest. "You have no idea how beautiful you are. I was so stunned, I felt unworthy of even being in your presence." His lips slowly placed kisses all over my face, "But then, I realized that you are mine and if I didn't act quickly, someone may steal you from me..." I almost laughed, had I been able to even think, as his lips had found their way to my neck, "and I simply cannot allow that." I quickly found myself underwater once more, only this time, it was much more pleasant. Edward covered my lips with his as we sank to the bottom. I smiled underneath him as my body hit the mud.

Now time for a little fun.

I shot out from underneath him, heading for the waterfall. I giggled when I turned around to look at him. Confusion and amusement filled his eyes as he looked around, searching for me. When his eyes caught sight of me, he grinned and took off after me.

**Marcus POV**

As much as I hate to admit it, they're perfect for each other. I watched them from my window, in a way respecting their privacy and satisfying my own curiosity and concern. I knew she loved him, but I was unsure of his feelings for her. Yes, I did see the connection between them when my eyes caught sight of them... but sometimes we cannot trust only what our power wants us to trust. Sometimes, seeing is believing. And this was something that I really needed to see.

Watching them... it made me think of my own mate... long since passed. No, I haven't gotten over her nor do I plan to. She was everything I had ever wanted and my world was impossibly happy. Then, she was stolen from me, leaving me here on this godforsaken earth for eternity. I had searched for the one who had taken her, but he was destroyed by another before I had the chance to destroy him myself.

"Does he truly love her?" I hadn't heard him come up. Then again, he is probably the most silent vampire in our group. I smiled. "Yes he does. It's like nothing I've ever seen before. No matter what one does, the other always returns and their life continues as if the issue had never occurred. "Hm... perhaps I did not give young Mr. Cullen enough credit. Has our other brother found his approval in the couple?" I rolled my eyes and nearly laughed. "I doubt he will ever approve... but we know him to be extremely demanding and expects nothing less than what is perfect." He let loose a deep chuckle. "You are quite right. Maybe if he were to spy on them as you are now... perhaps that would change his mind..."

"One could only hope. And I am not spying. I am observing." His hand rested on my shoulder.

"You mind is thinking differently. You're jealous of them... of their relationship... the one that you once had..." I could never hide anything from him. I lowered my head into my hands, to shield my non-existent tears from his piercing gaze. "You don't need to hide from it brother. You should never let go of the memories you shared with her. Bring out the love you had for her... channel it towards them... help them realize what they have and help them protect it. You are the wisest of us... not to mention she respects you and Carlisle the most... out of every creature she's met. Once they see that they have what everyone wants, their challenge begins. They must keep each other alive. I feel that once our heir has her coronation, I will forever look into a different pair of eyes from my brother. You can't help but be happy around her." I sighed.

"You've always had a way with words. I agree with you. I will never forget, but I will not allow another relationship like my own fall apart in front of me. I give you my deepest thanks." He smiled, his blue-grey eyes filled will happiness and relief. I saw my own red ones reflect in them, the same emotions beginning to appear. He rested his hand on my shoulder once more, before turning around and heading for the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go find our wedding planner... he forgot to take his medicine this morning." I laughed. Aro... he would be a child with attention disorders. "Very well. Good luck." He was gone before my eyes could register it.

I turned back to my now favorite couple. He was chasing her around the garden, their laughter filling the air. Her smile seemed to brighten the area, so much that I could feel the corners of my mouth turning up. Suddenly she stopped and began looking up. Uh-oh... I couldn't move fast enough. Her eyes met mine for the briefest of seconds before I hid behind the curtains. I waited a few moments before daring to look out the window once more. She was in the same spot, only hidden much better. Her eyes were frozen on my window, yet they showed no anger or embarrassment, only amusement. She waved at me, making me laugh. Edward appeared from behind her and they both fell back into the water. I smiled.

Some of us never grow up.

**EPOV**

I cannot even begin to describe my happiness. Bella was in my arms, safe and sound, and she was marrying me. Me... the monster. I quietly moved around the garden, searching for her, determined to win this little game she had begun. I saw her sitting in a tree, looking up at a window. Probably someone in my family watching us... most likely Emmett video-taping this for either future blackmail or just memories. I waited until she began to wave at whoever was watching us.

I pounced, sending her and I back into the water, her squealing with laughter. We quickly resurfaced and I pinned her against the wall. "Who were you waving at?" She giggled, "Marcus." Shock crossed over my face... Marcus? "He doesn't seem like he would care." She shrugged, "You just have to get to know him. Get past his shell. He's probably one of my favorite people here." I smirked. I leaned down and began showering her neck in kisses. Her breath suddenly came in shorter gasps. "Am I one of the favorites?"

I take that since she crushed her lips against mine, she meant yes.

Someone cleared their throat behind us. "Carlisle? Is something wrong?" Bella pulled herself out of the water. "Alice said that your future has disappeared... meaning th-" She groaned. "Those stupid wolves need my help. Great..." The wolves? "Wait! What about our wedding?" I couldn't let her go just yet. I jumped out of the water to make my feelings known. She stopped me by placing her hands on my face. I couldn't help but lean into them and hold them with my own. "I will marry you first Edward. Nothing will stop me from doing that. I keep my promises and I intend to fulfill mine to you first. The wolves can wait. You're too important." I sighed in complete relief.

She decided that she would send the wolves a message and would ask what they needed from her. If it was serious, she would be gone within the week. If not, we would have our honeymoon first and she would go to them in about a month. After her plans had been made and her message sent, Alice and Aro stole her away once more, to review some final plans for the wedding. My nerves were now on full alert. Our wedding was in two days... and, hopefully, our honeymoon would follow in suit and we would spend a month together, just the two of us.

That night and the next day flew by like I was watching a movie of my life and I had chosen to fast forward through this part. My tux was all ready, as was Bella's dress. She had begged me not to peek into anyone's head to see the dress... she wanted to surprise me. She offered to take away my power until the wedding, but with the things Emmett could be planning or if anyone needed help... She took back her offer.

We were currently in her room for the last time until the wedding. Everyone, for once, respected our wish for privacy and left us alone... well Alice would until 11:59, then she would come barging in, saying it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. Bella and I would exchange a look and I would roll my eyes. I shook my head. What am I thinking? The future is Alice's area... plus I know what my future looks like. "Mmm... must Alice be so bossy?" My body shook with laughter as I pulled Bella into my chest. "Sadly yes my love. But, we all have to deal with her. It's only fair for you to get a taste of what you're getting yourself into. Still want to marry into this family?" She sighed contentedly, "If it means I gain you, nothing else matters."

"EDWARD!! TIME'S UP!! GET OUT OF BELLA'S ROOM RIGHT NOW!! IF YOU'RE NOT OUT IN THE NEXT MINUTE, I WILL DRAG YOU OUT... WHETHER YOU'RE DECENT OR NOT!!"

I sighed. You could always count on Alice to get in the way sometimes. Bella giggled. "No worries love. It's only until 6 tomorrow. And after that..." She lowered her voice to a whisper, "I'm all yours." I shivered.

Next thing I knew, I was outside Bella's door, which was now locked. Emmett's booming laugh echoed through the halls. "Shouldn't have tried to go against Alice. You know you're going to lose." I sighed. Great... what am I supposed to do for the next 18 hours?

**BPOV**

"Ok Bella. If Aro is going to be the minister and Carlisle is the best man... who's going to give you away? This is the last kink we need to fix." All of my wedding planners were in my room, trying to solve this last little problem. "What about Marcus?" Aro shook his head. "He and weddings don't go together too well. I barely got him to agree to even come. At first he outright refused... but something changed his mind."

"Caius?" I glared at Alice.

"I'd rather not. Plus, he's still moping about the fact that I'm not marrying the nephew."

Aro's face was suddenly filled with excitement. "I have an idea." He disappeared from the room. Alice and I share a confused glance. She tried to look into the future, but I cut her vision off. I wanted this to be a surprise for everyone. "Bella!!" I ignored her whining. I had a feeling I knew who we were going to see but I couldn't be sure.

"Isabella, there's someone very special I'd like you to meet." The man smiled. His hand extended towards me.

"Would you allow me to escort you down the aisle?"

I screamed in joy.

**CPOV**

That final day breezed by. There's really nothing that happened that's worth mentioning. Edward had chosen me to be the best man... I was deeply honored to be in their wedding. I was about as excited as Edward... that's a complete lie. No one could top Edward's excitement or happiness today. He was bursting with joy, even though Alice had separated them. If Emmett wouldn't make fun of him for the rest of eternity, Edward would be skipping through the halls... most likely humming or singing the happiest tune he's ever heard in his extensive collection of music.

The men spent the day giving Edward random bits of advice, mistakes they had made in the past that had cost them something. Emmett of course wanted to give him all kinds of sex ideas, but we threatened to let Alice have her way with him if he mentioned any of his tips. I shuddered. When it was my turn, I had only one thing to say. "Edward, no matter what... always ask for her side of, well anything. Treat her as your equal, your partner, not as your responsibility." He smiled. He surprised me by pulling me into a hug. "Thanks dad."

The wedding was, of course, gorgeous. Blue and yellow tulips covered the pews of the Volturi's chapel, as well as white freesias. Bella's dress was absolutely beautiful... it was hard to believe that this was the little girl that I had changed. I didn't recognize the man who was giving her away, but I figured it was someone who was ordered to do it by Aro. I didn't think anything of it.

Their first dance was to You and Me by Lifehouse... I think. They moved so gracefully and so fluidly, it was hard to tell where one began and where the other ended. They were one. Bella surprised me by having our "father daughter" dance tuned to My Little Girl by Tim McGraw. About halfway through the song, someone cut in. "May I dance with the beautiful bride?" It was the man who had given her away. I looked at him... I mean actually looked this time. He... looked like me... almost. His eyes were blue grey, obviously different from my topaz... but everything else... "Yes Carlisle. I am Arden." I froze.

"Madrona Bella!! Madrona Bella!! The wolves have sent you a message! They say that this matter is very urgent! They need you to fight with them!! They need you now!!"

**BPOV**

What? What could possibly cause the wolves to need my help? "Did they say what it was?" The messenger nodded. "An army of newborns led by the one who's after Mrs. Cullen..." I roared. "He'll never touch her. If he does, I deserve to suffer a thousand tortures and deaths..." I looked at Esme.

"He's through tainting this world. I'll bring you his head on a silver platter and you can do the honors."

And I was gone.

* * *

Sorry that took so long!! I'm working on the next chapter right now so hopefully I'll have it out sooner! Please R&R!!


	10. author's note

**Hey everyone!! Well as I've been saying, I'm currently moving and as far as I know, I will not have**

**any Internet connection until probably Tuesday. I'm hoping that I will be able to reach it sooner but I have no idea.**

**Sorry!! I'm going to do my best to update all of my stories this next week. Here's a preview of the next chapter.**

** With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility**

The wolves are officially the first things to go when I rule the world. Wow, that can sound either really arrogant and confident, or completely evil. Hmmm... well anyway, I guess I don't really have time to worry about that right now. I arrived at the farmhouse, wearing the moon necklace, and expected to see at least one of the stupid mutts... but all I could see and smell for miles was...

Blood... wolf blood.

Something doesn't feel right. "Get out! Our deal is off! Save yourself!" A wheezing and raspy voice called out to me. I heard a body collapse, meaning another just fell. I frantically looked around for someone who could explain to me what had happened here. Dead bodies covered the field, its grass a dull red in some places, and a bright, fresh red in others. Even I didn't have the strength to help all of them heal.

"Why Mrs. Swan, what a pleasure. I didn't really believe that you'd actually come. I thought your promise was nothing more than a way to ensure your safety with the flea ridden mongrels." I felt arms wrap around my waist, locking my arms and head in place. A terrifying figure emerged before me, his red eyes gleaming with excitement and pure malice, not to mention a hit of victory. "Now... let's see if my new protégée's abilities will work on you, my liege." I snarled at him, repeatedly moving back and forth, trying to break free. A boy about my age stepped out. "You didn't tell me that she was our future ruler! No, I...I...I won't do it. I will not go against her." The man turned on him, "Must I remind you that she will never ascend to power? That she will be rendered useless and agree to my terms? That I will become king?!"

Oh no he didn't.


	11. Chapter 10

**Yay!! I have connection again!! Don't really have much to say right now...oh! I made the varsity vball team at school...yeah...that's my news. Enjoy chapter ten!**

Chapter Ten

**BPOV**

The wolves are officially the first things to go when I rule the world. Wow, that can sound either really arrogant and confident, or completely evil. Hmmm... well anyway, I guess I don't really have time to worry about that right now. I arrived at the farmhouse, wearing the moon necklace, and expected to see at least one of the stupid mutts... but all I could see and smell for miles was...

Blood... wolf blood.

Something doesn't feel right. "Get out! Our deal is off! Save yourself!" A wheezing and raspy voice called out to me. I heard a body collapse, meaning another just fell. I frantically looked around for someone who could explain to me what had happened here. Dead bodies covered the field, its grass a dull red in some places, and a bright, fresh red in others. Even I didn't have the strength to help all of them heal.

"Why Mrs. Swan, what a pleasure. I didn't really believe that you'd actually come. I thought your promise was nothing more than a way to ensure your safety with the flea ridden mongrels." I felt arms wrap around my waist, locking my arms and head in place. A terrifying figure emerged before me, his red eyes gleaming with excitement and pure malice, not to mention a hit of victory. "Now... let's see if my new protégée's abilities will work on you, my liege." I snarled at him, repeatedly moving back and forth, trying to break free. A boy about my age stepped out. "You didn't tell me that she was our future ruler! No, I...I...I won't do it. I will not go against her." The man turned on him, "Must I remind you that she will never ascend to power? That she will be rendered useless and agree to my terms? That I will become king?!"

Oh no he didn't.

His little follower froze as he spoke those words, but sullenly agreed to do whatever his master wanted him to do. It was rather surprising and refreshing to know that not all people wanted to follow this madman's plan. "That's better. Now, my liege, I know your ability allows you do to whatever you wish, but can you defend yourself from multiple things at once?"

Damn it. He found out. I know that I always make myself sound all powerful and claim that I don't need protection, but in reality….I do need it. Technically, I can only defend one aspect of what we call the human body at once. Say I choose to defend myself from any abilities relating to the mind. I cannot defend myself against anything stronger than a punch or kick...and vice versa. Rather annoying really. But, I can switch between the two, quite quickly actually. But if he's planning what I think he is…..

I'm screwed.

I roared, snarled, growled…..whimpered….as they came closer to me. I knew there was really nothing I could do. If I tried to defend one part of me, they'd attack the other. And just trying to escape was out of the question because I couldn't cower in fear while this insane killer was on the loose. I stopped all my attempts to get loose and hung my head. I glared into the ground, keeping my eyes away from him. I wouldn't let him see my fear….my fear for my throne, my race….my family. I took one last deep breath and looked up at my attacker. He smiled as he pulled out a knife.

"Why so serious?"

**EPOV**

It had been days….or for all I know weeks. We hadn't heard from her since she left us to check on the wolves. We had expected to hear something from or about her, but it was as if she had disappeared from this planet. Demetri, who could normally track her quickly, had returned from three tracking trips empty handed. Alice couldn't see anything relating to Bella. Aro had sent out hundreds of guards to search everywhere, but so far no one had even heard a whisper about her.

I, on the other hand, was losing my mind. I couldn't focus when someone tried to talk to me, nor could I function alone. I know that I sound really pathetic, but I felt no need to do anything without the incentive to do it. If Bella wasn't with me to do it, I didn't want to do it. I wanted to be wherever she was….or at least know where she was so I could go get her.

But, as I was saying, I was always accompanied by either one of my family members, or by one of the brothers. Aro and Alice would constantly talk to me about worthless topics, Emmett and Caius would take me around the city…..mostly to watch some sport. Rosalie thought I was being stupid, but she understood. Esme and Marcus, who were by far my favorite watchers, kept silent the entire time, busying themselves with whatever the situation called for. Marcus occasionally told stories of his youth and the early days of the Volturi. Esme just hummed something.

I never saw Carlisle. Every time I asked about him, my question would be forgotten. I caught a glimpse of him somewhere in the castle, but by the time I had caught up, he had already disappeared. From what I managed to get from the others' minds, his brother was still alive. That must be nice. To know someone from your normal life is still around, even if they are like you. I almost wish I had a real brother or sister, or even mother or father, here with me….but I wouldn't want them to be stuck in this existence. Maybe they could be around just long enough to meet my wife.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. Is it already time to listen to Aro or Alice again? Or is it Emmett's turn? I guess I lost track. "Edward, there's someone I'd like you to meet." I looked up. "Carlisle?" He smiled. "Come with me."

**Arden**** POV**

As a child, mother had always told me stories about father and my big brother; of how brave they were because they hunted after these dangerous creatures that threatened our very existence. She said it would eventually become my duty to follow in their footsteps. Of course, as all young kids are, I was thrilled. To be as brave and heroic as my brother, well it would be a dream come true. I read day after day, studying and memorizing the signs that would prove one was a monster.

I know…..obsessive right?

Well, you can't say you haven't done something like that too. I mean, even if you say you hate your older sibling, you can't help but look up to them. There's just something about our older siblings that intrigues us, makes us want to be like them in some way. Or, I could be completely wrong and I could be just building up your older brother's ego so when he wrestles with you, he has some sort of leverage over you.

Anyway, I was so happy to meet the one I had admired for so long. And I still admire him. "Your eyes are red." I laughed. "Why aren't we stating the obvious? Yes, my eyes are red. And your eyes are gold. Is there a problem?" The end of my sentence turned a bit…hateful almost. The very creature he sought to destroy all those years ago was now before him, only different. "No, not at all. It's your chosen lifestyle. I'm not going to try and tell you what the correct lifestyle is because I don't know. I've chosen to not feed off humans. Maybe your way is better than mine, maybe it's not. Maybe both ways are needed for a balance."

I laughed. "Yes you are the Carlisle mother spoke of." He chuckled. "Tell me what happened." I sighed. Of course it would come to this. "Well, mother was pregnant with me at the time father died. She didn't realize it for quite a while. You took over father's job at that point and mother always feared for you. When you disappeared, she was devastated. She was all alone until she realized she was pregnant. Of course with this news, she was overjoyed. When I was born, I was named Arden Blade, passionate warrior or something like that, in your honor. She said it was because whenever you had a task to fulfill, you didn't stop until it was done."

We talked about our parents for hours. I had never met our father and he wanted to know all about mother. "Cullens." We had drifted into the library and now looked towards the intruder. It was some guard….whose name escapes me. Oh well, no hard feelings. There are a lot of them so I have some right. We were called into the throne room. "Ah brothers. You have finally joined us." Carlisle seemed confused.

"It's a title given to those in high positions of power. Obviously you have the three Brothers, Aro, Marcus, and Caius, but you also have brothers within the court. I am the fourth Brother, never mentioned, yet possess as much power as the three. I receive and provide an unbiased insight to the workings of the clans around us. Only a select few know of me." Aro stepped forward. "We consider you to be one of the most trustworthy people we know Carlisle. You are the fifth. We are probably breaking normal tradition by having more than three but it's in our best interest."

Carlisle bowed. "I am honored Aro. Truly I am. Now, I know you didn't call us in here to simply inform me of this." Aro sighed. I stepped forward. "Where is she? Where is my granddaughter?" I saw a bit of intimidation run through his eyes. "We received a letter, or a video I should say. They're demanding a trade." What? A trade…..? "Wait one moment Aro. My family, most importantly Bella's husband, needs to hear this." He swept out of the room. I waited until he was out of hearing range.

"She's in danger isn't she? They'll kill her if we don't agree correct?" He nodded gravely. I sank into the nearest chair, running my hands through my hair. This was not the way things were supposed to be going. I should be preparing her myself for the issues we face and possible issues that may bother us in the near future. I should be helping her as her advisor. All of us were going to serve as an advisor for her, so we could keep up with our world…. but I probably cared more than the other three….maybe….

I rose from my seat and punched the wall. I didn't notice Carlisle and his family enter. I roared. "She doesn't deserve this. It's nothing more than pure luck that she inherited this. What more does she have to endure?" I rested my head against the wall. I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong? Where is my wife?" Edward was right behind him, fear and worry completely covering his eyes. I started back into his eyes, my own falling blank and empty. I searched his eyes, looking for anything I could use against him later.

Yes that sounds really evil and rude, but I had to be sure that he really cared for _her_, not the title he would come to possess. I saw nothing but worry, fear, and complete devotion and love for her in his eyes. "She could be dying as we speak." He froze. Then, everything exploded. He tore towards the door, ripping away from any hands that tried to grab him. I pushed myself away from the wall and clutched his shoulder. I quickly pulled him into a headlock and held him still. He thrashed under my grip yelling, "No no no no!! Let me go! I have to go find her! I have to! I can't just let her die! I'll take her place and let them torture me! Just not her!"

I snarled into his ear, "Fighting with me will do you no good son. I have many years of experience on you. Now, you are not the only person here who would willingly sacrifice themselves for my granddaughter. Pay attention and help us figure out a way to get her back to us safely." I released him from my grip and turned to Aro. "Show us that video."

**EPOV**

I cocked my head. They received a video? Some guards brought in a TV and Aro slipped the video in.

_"Why so serious?" _Bella just stared past him. Her enemy had his back to us…but we all had a pretty good idea as to who it was. He held a knife up to her face, slowly dragging the blade down her face. _"You must be familiar with this weapon your Highness. I believe your friend James used it on you not too long ago. The sword that can hurt us…yes it does exist. No one can tell what's killing them because it feels like claws. That's why it is considered to be a myth. _He turned toward us and grinned. _"You all know of the deal I proposed. We're going to have a little more fun with her majesty and then you'll get her back…so you can tell her that you're going to sacrifice her life to attempt to ensure that I don't get what is rightfully mine. _He quickly turned and shoved the knife into her stomach. Not even a hint of pain crossed her features, but her eyes told me everything.

Her body couldn't take much more of this.

The video ended with her winking at us. _"Don't worry about me. You all know that I would willingly sacrifice myself for Esme." _All eyes widened. She laughed. _"You're probably shocked that I figured it out. Hey, I'm not as stupid as I look or tend to act sometimes. See you all soon." _ And with a final grunt of pain, the screen flashed blue.

"What was Charles' proposal?" I looked at Esme, anxiety and guilt clear on my face. "It's either we give up Bella's life and keep you….or we hand you over to him and get her back." She gasped and fiercely pulled me into a hug. "Edward, we will find another way. Bella will be returned to you one way or another." I shook my head, "We're not going to give you up Esme. So don't even consider thinking that."

We waited for at least a week to see if Charles would stay true to his word. If not, I would personally go out and be sure that he suffered more than anyone had ever suffered before he died. I paced around our room anxiously as I waited.. and waited... and waited... "But madrona..." The doors were thrown open and before I knew it, a pair of very familiar lips fell upon mine. I nearly cried out in joy as I picked her up and spun her around, her legs wrapping themselves around my waist. When we pulled apart, she rested her forehead against mine and we stared into each others eyes. "I was afraid that I would loose you. I was prepared to take out half of the guard to escape and find you."

She giggled. It was only then did I see the marks that covered her beautiful skin. I growled in anger as I saw the results of my stupidity in letting her go alone. "They look worse than they really are." I set her down on our bed and inspected her wounds. The mark Rosalie had given her a while back was still present, as well as a new wound running from the middle of her forehead down to the middle of her right cheek. I lifted her shirt as I continued my inspection. Multiple cuts and scrapes covered her arms and legs and she had a deep cut in her stomach. "Edward,"she pulled her shirt back down, "I'm fine. I'm living and I'm here with you now. Come on, we have to come up with a plan."

**BPOV**

Leaving the comfort of our room was probably the worst idea I've ever had. We sat in the library and argued for hours. I offered to give myself up, but it was immediately shot down. Esme did the same, but was shot down as well.

I sighed. Of course all of this was happening at once. I sat on the floor, rubbing my temples, trying to keep my temper in check. You have got to be kidding me. "Are you serious?" Edward was rubbing my shoulders. They had to be joking. I stood up, pacing around the room. "Please calm down highness. It's not as bad as it seems."

Wrong thing to say idiot.

"Not as bad as it seems! Oh no, not at all. I mean honestly, there's only a raging psycho out there who's raising an army against us. Oh no I would say things are quite peachy. Wouldn't you?" The annoyance rolled her red eyes at me. "Why is he revolting against us? What does he want?"

I couldn't keep my eyes from wandering to Esme, both in an accusatory and a comforting way. "Her!" Dead meat walking. She walked right up to Esme. "We should give him her." She raised her hand to strike.

"You touch her, you'll be living underneath my feet….where you belong." She backed off. I groaned. Nothing I knew could possibly help us in this situation. Sure, I've dealt with armies rising against powers before….but I've had to fight on my own. Now I don't mean that I've had to fight alone…..I've never had to fight to keep someone alive before. "Well, we have to think of something. Handing her over seems like the most logical idea to me. In fact, I'll do it my-" I spun around from the place I was sitting and kicked her against the wall.

"We're going to wait... wait and fight him. I'm not going to let Esme go simply because I fear for my own life. So, we will train the guard and prepare to fight him."

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that. This story may end up being shorter than the first one but I don't know yet. Please review!!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Wow I am so sorry. This took way too long to get out. I've had absolutely no time the past month or so with school and vball practice everyday. I think I'm going to have 2 or 3 more chapters with this and then that may be the end of HIWMHL series. I was going to write a 3rd part, and maybe I will later, but I've forgotten the idea I was going to use. Anyway, here's chapter 11 FINALLY!**

Chapter Eleven

BPOV

Aro was away calling in probably hundreds of IOU's from various covens and tribes. So far, along with Carlisle also calling, I think there's about 150 of us. Most of them have favors that they owed either Carlisle or the Volturi. Alice and Jasper had disappeared a couple of weeks ago to search for nomads who would be willing to come help us. The Romanian vampires have been the best by far. They hate the Volturi for taking over their era, yet they're completely fine with me. It's really confusing, but they're hilarious and they love to play pranks on Caius, so we work together really well.

Alice and Jasper came back about a month later, after sending about 15 nomads to us. Aro refused to begin training until the army had at least 200 in it, not including the guard itself. "Aro, you do realize that I have to train over 300 vampires in less than a month right?" Alice said they would have sent more, if she hadn't had a vision of Charles attacking on the night of the lunar eclipse....which was within the next month.

Fantastic...

Aro simply laughed. "Silly Isabella. You will only oversee the training. The leaders of the guard will do the actual training." I rubbed my temples, "Still doesn't make my job much easier." I stalked off before he could say anymore. I had too much to think about. Not only did I need to help train this army, I also had to worry about the Cullens. I had to keep a constant eye on Esme and Jane, to make sure that Jane didn't try to "help" and send all my plans spiraling down into the ground. I had to check with Alice at least twice a day to see if Charles had changed any of his plans, in case he chose to attack sooner, in which case... we were screwed. Carlisle was always off with Arden...not that I minded at all..but I really needed him to say something to make this situation seem better than he and I knew it was. Emmett and Jasper were the two I wasn't really concerned with. They were either preparing with the guard or with each other, usually accompanied by Felix and Alec. I wanted Jasper to help the guard prepare, but I never asked him because he had enough to worry about.

Then there was Edward... my concern for him was off the charts. I couldn't remember if Charles knew we were together, but if he did, he had to either stay away from me or completely miss the fight. I knew he wouldn't approve of either, especially the latter. But I had to keep him safe somehow. I sighed as I walked through the many corridors that weren't in use. If I could somehow convince Charles that Edward and I weren't together, then maybe there's a chance (a very small one might I add) that he'll leave Edward alone. I hated where my thoughts were taking me, because even now, I can feel my heart ripping at the seems because of them. I stopped and rested my head against the wall, holding in my small cries. I felt someone's arms wrap around me and soothing words began to flow from their mouth.

"Edward."

"Shh...It's going to be fine Bella. Our family is strong and the Volturi have had issues like this before. I prom--" I couldn't hold this in any longer.

"We need to talk."

Arden POV

My brother and I walked through the halls of the castle, discussing whatever came to mind as we passed by multiple paintings, statues, you know...the boring things you normally see in a castle. "We need to talk." What? I turned towards Carlisle, raising my eyebrow. "I didn't say anything." I looked around the corner and saw Edward and Bella standing in the hall. "Edward, I love you, really I do... but I think until this is over... we should act like we're not together. I don't want to even consider the possibility of you getting hurt or killed because you're my husband. I think it would be best for us to take a break." She started to walk away, but he grabbed her waist and pulled her back. "Bella... please... don't do this.... please. I've had to try to survive without you many more times than I ever wanted to. Please don't make me go through that again. I'll do anything... please..."

Oh god, what is Bella doing?!

"The only thing you could do is stay here in the castle, where you're safe, when the time to fight comes." He snarled at that idea. "That's what I knew you'd say. Edward, please. I can't be the wife I want to be for you until this has passed. I won't be able to spend long afternoons or nights with you." His fingers formed manacles around her arms, holding her in place. Carlisle and I watched, horrified at Bella's stupid idea. She began to ramble on and on, making up pointless reasons as to why they should follow her plan. Carlisle touched my shoulder and lightly pulled me away from the scene in front of me. I would have to talk to that girl later.

Too self-sacrificing for her own good.

EPOV

My fingers wrapped around her wrists as if they had become chains to hold her in place. I lightly pushed her back up against the wall, now completely ignoring her little rant. I heard Arden's thoughts as he and Carlisle watched, and I agreed with him. I began kissing her neck, moving up and down it very slowly. Her words slowly became jumbled and slurred. I kissed up her neck, moving onto her jaw, "You're far too selfless Bella." She wildly pressed her lips to mine, her fingers pulling and clutching my hair as if she were afraid if she were to let go, I'd disappear. I pressed her against the wall harder, making her wrap her legs around my waist. Luckily, we weren't that far from her wing. I pulled away, only to go back to her neck. "Any chance you could transport us into your room?" I whispered.

Next thing I knew, we were in her room, on top of her bed.

BPOV

The next morning, I opened my eyes to see Edward watching me. I smiled at him and gently pressed my lips to his. "Mmm... good morning." He chuckled, "It is a good morning." I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes. I began to imagine a place without any threats looming over us. I suddenly remembered something and began to giggle. Edward raised his eyebrow at me, a smile forming on his face. "I suppose I kinda ruined the wedding night by being away." He smiled, "Last night made up." A sudden knock at the door made me realize that we did need to return to the real world at some point. "BELLA!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO GET DECENT AND EVEN IF YOU'RE NOT, I'M COMING IN!" I groaned. Must Alice disturb us now? I rose from the bed and walked towards the carpet. I heard Edward groan, but if Alice was coming in, I'd really rather be decent. I brought him a shirt and some pants when I stepped back out.

Literally two seconds after we were both dressed, Alice came in, her face grave. "I read my vision wrong. He's attacking within the week. The eclipse is this week" I froze. "You're joking right Alice?" She shook her head. "Damn it!" I flew out of the room, down towards the throne room. Almost everyone had gathered there already. "Someone please tell me this is a joke." Aro shook his head. "It's true Bella. I've seen it myself. And...one more thing..." Edward and Alice had joined us now, and Edward tightly pulled me to him,

"In Alice's vision, you were dead. You were..."

I raised my hand. "I'd rather not hear about how I'm going to die. I'll deal with that when the time comes." Edward growled lowly behind me, but I ignored him. "Is the guard anywhere near being ready?" Aro shrugged. "I believe they're ready enough. Honestly, how hard can one man's army be to defeat?"

"They must be pretty good if Alice is seeing them killing Bella." I sighed. "Grandfather, now is really not the time. We have to make sure that the guard is prepared. I will not have the Volturi's army go against a nomad's army and come back after having their butts kicked."

God my life really sucked after that. I can't even begin to describe how long I spent on the training grounds, constantly drilling sections of the army. Jasper and Felix were nice enough to help me, so we split the guard into three groups. Arden came to many of my training sessions and simply watched me. I may have been trying a little bit harder while he was there, but whatever. "Bella," I turned to face him after I finished my final session of the day. The fears that I had revealed to Edward were beginning to come true. I barely spent any time with him anymore. "I know you had him on your mind the whole time, but that was a very stupid stunt you tried to pull." He sat me down on the nearest bench.

"Grandpa please. I really don't want to talk about it." He placed his finger over my mouth.

"But I need to say this. You need to relax. Don't worry about the Cullens. Not only are they very capable of protecting themselves, I have also arranged for the best fighters in the guard to keep an eye on them. I will be personally guarding Edward. I don't want to look into your eyes as you take your place as ruler and not see any form of joy, happiness, or anything other than emptiness. I may not be able to see the future like your friend can, but I do know what will happen to you if any of them are lost. I have made all the necessary preparations to ensure their safety. All you need to do is worry about yourself." If I could cry I would be bawling right now. I jumped into his lap, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. But I can't be concerned for myself. I know if I worry about myself for even a second, anyone could get hurt or killed. I know that now, if there were ever a better time, is the time to be selfish and care about my own safety, but you know me better than that." He smiled. "I want to give this man a run for his money, and if I die in the process," I pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes, "I'm taking the stupid bastard with me." He grinned and hugged me again.

"That's my girl."

Esme POV

Many days passed and the eclipse was nearly upon us. If I heard correctly, it was tonight. I spent as much time as I could with my family. Bella told me she wanted to spend the day with us, but she had somethings to discuss with Aro and the visiting covens. Edward played my song on the piano, while Alice and Rosalie hummed along, Jasper and Emmett argued over a game, and Carlisle stroked my hair. A sudden shout brought us to attention. "Everyone, the time for battle is upon us! They've captured her! They've somehow captured our mistress!!" The messenger vampire rushed through the corridors, shouting for everyone's help. Edward was out of the room before the man passed it. He sprinted down the hall into the entryway, the rest of us following behind as quickly as possible.

All of the vampires joined us faster than I realized. "Arden, please tell me what I've heard is a lie. Please tell me my daughter is here somewhere." I couldn't help but beg Arden. If anyone would know, he would. He shook his head, "I'm afraid the rumors are true. She was waiting for us in here, and when we arrived, all we found was a note."

"But how did he get into the castle?" He shrugged, his eyes filled with self hatred.

"It was my duty to protect her...and so far I've done nothing but fail her." I grabbed his hand. "No, you haven't failed. We all know Bella always has a plan of some sort up her sleeve." He sullenly nodded, obviously not believing me. I looked around the hall and saw hundreds of vampires, just as enraged as we were. Everyone loved Bella... it was hard not to. None of them wanted anything bad to happen to her because they all wanted her to be able to follow the path fate had given to her. I looked around the room, searching for some kind of clue as to either Bella's whereabouts or her plan. I looked up into the rafters and saw something moving.

Carlisle gently shook me, pulling my eyes away from where her figure had been standing. "Esme, he's coming into the castle with Bella. Please stay behind me no matter what." I gazed into his loving golden eyes and nodded. He quickly kissed my lips and turned his back to me, nearly hiding me from both seeing Charles and being seen by Charles.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

He walked in, a triumphant smile covering his face. Behind him, came Bella. Her wrists were chained by the strongest metal I've ever seen, and she had a rope around her neck, Charles leading her like she was some sort of pet. He stopped and pushed her to the ground in front of us. "If you wish to have your princess back, completely unharmed, give me back my wife." Carlisle snarled. Charles smirked. "No? Very well then." He pulled out a sword... the same one that I saw in that video. He placed it right at Bella's neck. She hadn't moved since he pushed her down. Her eyes were closed, almost peaceful. "Are you sure we can't work out some sort of agreement Charles?" Carlisle was completely torn. I know he loved me dearly, but he couldn't just let his own flesh and blood die. "Give me the woman and we have a deal." He sighed.

No one moved or spoke.

"Well, since I suppose this is how its going to be... there's no need for my prisoner anymore." Before anyone could do anything, he brought the sword down onto her neck, beheading her beautiful head from her body. Edward roared in anger, as did the rest of the Volturi. I jumped out from behind Carlisle and grabbed Edward. He snarled while twisting around in my grasp, but I made sure to hold fast. His snarls became cries of agony and he eventually stopped struggling. He screamed in pain for his mate, but we were too late. Charles simply laughed at us. A high pitched, more bell-like laugh rang out through the hall. "You honestly think you can beat me that easily Charles?" He had stopped laughing. Everyone's attention turned towards the ceiling.....

where Bella was smiling....

"Impossible! You're supposed to be dead. I just killed you right here!" She laughed once more and jumped from the rafters, landing in front of Edward and I. "No you didn't. You killed my clone." All hell broke loose after that. I released Edward and ran back towards the maze of corridors, Heidi behind me. Though she weren't pleased about it, she agreed to protect me from Charles and his army. I think she really wanted to get away from the battle because she wasn't a warrior at all. Anyway, we quickly found a room and locked ourselves inside, waiting for someone to come tell us it was over.

EPOV

I've only felt this kind of anger one other time in my entire existence. I felt it the last time Bella was threatened. I fought by her side the entire time, both of us watching out for the other. I saw tears running down her face as she watched her new found friends in the guard get ripped to pieces, but she never stopped. We must have destroyed over 150 vampires, and we only lost around 20 or 30. "Where is Charles?" Bella frantically looked around for the madman that caused all of this. I caught a glimpse of him running into the corridor Esme had followed, but Bella had already seen him and taken off. I followed behind, throwing off any vampire headed her way. I got stuck just before the door with 4 newborns jumping around like monkeys. Jasper soon came to my aid and we managed to destroy all of them. By then, what was left of Charles' army had either fled or been destroyed. Piles of ash covered the floor of the hall.

A sudden scream pierced through the air. My family and I dashed into the corridor to see the door to a room wide open. Carlisle and I both froze. One of our mates, if not both, was in trouble. We both swallowed the venom that had gathered in our throats and cautiously proceeded to the door. To Carlisle's relief, Esme was fine. She was leaning up against a wall, her eyes frozen on some sight in front of her.

No...

A pale body lay motionless in front of her, a sword sticking through the torso... right through the heart. This body had long wavy brown hair... like Bella's. The skin looked soft and smooth... like Bella's. I slowly walked around in front to catch a glimpse of the body's face.

NO!! "No! Bella! Please wake up!" I shook her body hard... lightly slapped her face..... begging her to wake up. No matter what I did, she wouldn't move. "You can't leave me Bella.... you can't leave me... you promised... please Bella!!" Esme was crying behind me. "It.. its... its my fault. She jumped in front of my before Charles could hit me with that sword. He.. he... he pierced right through her heart. She... she staggered after the impact... but she didn't give up. She killed him after that... its all my fault..." She cried into Carlisle, sobbing the way I was. Carlisle came over to me, his eyes filled with unshed tears. He gently pulled the sword from her chest and checked over her. "I.. I don't think she's gone. I think the stress from the fight, the sword, and destroying Charles was too much on her body... I hope." His voice was too hopeful. He was losing it, as was I.

"Bella!!" Aro had joined us. He rushed to her side and frantically tried to wake her. I heard a groan in the corner of the room. "Arden!" Arden was laying in the corner of the room, a huge gash decorated his face and was dripping with venom. He slowly crawled to Bella's side and collapsed beside her. "What happened?" He coughed. "I followed her in here to see Esme pinned against the wall with Charles looming over her. He heard us approaching. I took him on while Bella ran to Esme. He gave me this and turned to destroy Esme, only to have Bella stand in the way. She received the blow and fell to his feet. She managed to rise and fight him with that atrocious thing still in her chest. She destroyed him like she destroyed that tracker who was after her.

Her body collapsed after that."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. I've decided that the next chapter will be the last one. I want this to be over so I can work on my newest ideas. This has been fun to write, but I can tell people aren't enjoying it as much as the first. I personally don't like this chapter very much but I hope you did. Please R&R!!!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**EPOV**

It's been days since the fight. My Bella's been out the entire time. The Volturi have begun to give up on her. The 3 of the 4, or I suppose 5, brothers have given up. I've never seen Aro so depressed nor Caius so silent. Hell, someone could expose our kind and they probably wouldn't care. Carlisle and Arden were still hopeful though. "Carlisle, I don't understand. Why hasn't Bella woken up yet?" I was sitting by her side when Alice asked him about it. "I wish I could give you a complete answer Alice. The most Arden and I have been able to figure out is she pushed her body to its limits. Even as vampires, our bodies can only take so much pressure and stress. Knowing her, she was probably watching out for everyone at once, her mind running a hundred miles too fast. By what I can see, she acquired many wounds not only from her fight with Charles, but also from the battle with the army itself. I'm guessing her body just shut down after she killed Charles. She did the same after killing James. I'm almost positive that she'll be fine."

That caught my attention.

"Almost positive? Meaning there's a chance that she won't be?" I couldn't hide the fear from my voice. Carlisle looked towards me sympathetically. "I can't be one hundred percent positive Edward. She's not human so I can't watch her vitals. The most I can do.... the most any of us can do.... is hope. She's a warrior Edward. She's not going to just lie down and let herself die. Have faith in her." I sighed.

Of course I had faith in her. I knew she wouldn't leave this world without me. I knew she loved me and I knew she trusted me. That was all I needed to know that I could trust her. Sure, we've had those times where trust seems impossible, but we've always pulled through them. Every time, she did something or she said something, and then, before I could even think, I was falling for her all over again. Just like I did over a century ago. Just like I did when I finally found her again. No, I know I hadn't been searching for her and I should have been. I should have been searching for her, like she was for me. Now I'm going to repay her. I don't care how long I have to wait for her to wake up.

I'll wait for all eternity if I have to.

It's been nearly a week now. Her coronation was supposed to be today. The decorations were still up, her crown sitting upon her throne. I walked up to it and gently grazed it with my fingers. It was beautiful. Emeralds, sapphires, and diamonds covered the white gold crown, the colors dancing around the walls from the sunlight shining in.

"You know, technically, it's yours now. With your wife unable to rise to receive her crown, it passes to you."

I narrowed my eyes at Caius. "Keep your crown. I would never take what rightfully belongs to Bella. She's coming to take it and I am not standing in her way." He looked at me as if I had lost my mind. He rested his hand on my shoulder and smiled sadly. "I'm incredibly grateful to you Edward. When she first arrived her many years ago, I felt as if I were looking into an empty soul. Sure, she possessed the same fire and energy she does now, but she rarely showed it. She was more like your brother Jasper. Very reserved and collected. Her eyes never lit up with excitement or joy as they do now. I think I may have seen her real fire once, and that's when Aro mentioned Carlisle to her. Now, because of you, I see it everyday." He sighed, gave me a small smile, and walked off.

Aro was going to present a ceremony in Bella's honor. To him, she was dead... she no longer existed. He was simply going to honor her and move on. Many covens had heard about the battle and had tried to come to Bella's aid, but many of them arrived a day too late.

"We gather here today to honor a brave soul. Isabella Marie Swan... the heir to the Volturi throne. There are too many words that can be used to describe the beautiful Isabella. She was always there when a friend needed her, always able to lend a helping hand, even if it caused a detour in her path. She was a loving wife to our own Edward Anthony Cullen. She was a mother, a daughter, and a sister to many of us. She made the ultimate sacrifice about a week ago. She selflessly saved her adopted mother from being killed by allowing herself to be killed instead. Though this loss has caused much pain and sorrow within our walls, we will never forget.." A sudden crash caused us all to freeze. No one moved for what seemed like hours.

"Good to know you're not going to forget me. Especially since I'm not going anywhere." Her laughter echoed through the room. Cheers were heard all around the hall as the crowd split. There, walking down the middle, was my Bella. She made her way through the crowd until she reached us. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled at Aro. "I'm not dead idiot. Even if I was, I'd still be haunting your sorry ass. Now, my crown if you please?"

**BPOV**

After that, things actually settled down. All of the covens returned home and I got my crown. There's only one more problem I have to take care of.

"Arden, I need to speak with you."

Alice POV

Today, we were leaving Volterra to return home. As much as we didn't want to go, none of us wanted to spend any more time around the Volturi. We all loved Bella dearly, but our ways of life were just too different. We were not going to change our ways because we lived with the Volturi, yet if we didn't return home, the little animal population that lived in Volterra would be gone before even we could blink.

Edward was the only one who was staying behind, not that we expected anything different. "We're going to miss you so much Edward." We were saying our goodbyes at the airport. He had driven us there so we could spend the last few hours together. Bella wanted to come, but there were things that she needed to do that she just couldn't leave unfinished. He smiled sadly. It was hard to believe that after all the years we've been together, that after we boarded the plane, we would probably never see him again. He would never go anywhere without Bella and the odds of the Volturi letting her out of their sight was a hundred to one. "Bella and I will come and visit whenever we can.... I promise."

I tried to stop myself from bursting out into sobs, but I couldn't help it. I latched my arms around my brother's neck, holding on tightly. He and I shared a special bond, being the 'freaks' of the family and all. His arms wrapped around me and I heard him trying not to cry. Soon, everyone joined us in our last family hug. "All passengers boarding the 56B flight for Seattle, Washington, this is your last boarding call." God damn it! I didn't want to let go of Edward, but Jasper pulled me away. He waved goodbye as we boarded the plane. I didn't even try to look into the future to see if and when he and Bella would visit...I was too sad at the moment. Jasper pulled me close to him. "You know Edward always keeps his promises. Not to mention Bella is going to get restless if she has to stay in the castle all the time. We'll see them again love. We will." I smiled.

"You're right Jazz."

**EPOV**

I watched my family board onto the plane headed back to Forks. I felt a presence behind me, and soon soft yet strong arms wrapped around my waist. "Everything is set. We have to hurry though." I smiled.

**CPOV**

It was hard leaving my son behind...I won't even try to deny that. But knowing that he had a loving mate who would remain at his side for all eternity was a bit more comforting. Esme cried almost the whole way home. I'm not going to even begin to say I know what she felt, but after losing her child when she was human...I can't even imagine how hard this was for her. Edward was her son, in almost every way possible.

But, I suppose it was harder leaving Bella behind. It may just be chance that she is my true niece... but perhaps that's the way life works. It all depends on the cards one is dealt. And I guess we all received a very lucky hand this time around because not only were Bella and I reunited, she and Edward were as well. Esme met the niece she never knew she had.... Emmett and Jasper gained a new sister who loved wrestling with them and didn't care if she got dirty in the process.... Alice and Rose a sister who they could pamper and polish after she got dirty. And Edward.... well I don't really need to describe what happened to him. I'd rather not insult your intelligence nor waste my breath stating the obvious.

Anyway, everyone was silent when we arrived at the Seattle airport. We piled back into our cars and proceeded to take the long and lonely journey home. No more Edward yelling at Emmett to stop singing and constantly changing the station... No more Bella calmly changing the station back and continuing her and Emmett's karaoke contest. I felt saddened by these memories, but I knew that Bella wouldn't stay in the Volturi castle for long. This made me a little bit happier, though I doubt that our paths will cross again. But I guess we never know.

The house, obviously, hadn't changed. Everything was probably dusty inside and Esme would probably have a fit because she had it perfectly clean before we left. I sighed. The next couple of years were definitely going to be interesting.

But, when I opened the door... everything was still spotless. Anything that had been left out before our departure had been put away. Fresh flowers decorated the tables, and new paintings covered the previously empty walls. "This is amazing." I looked at Alice curiously. Had she not seen this coming? She shrugged, "I'm not really watching right now." I nodded. A sudden snarl alerted me of someone else's presence. Emmett, Jasper, and I immediately shifted into a crouch. A beautiful and familiar giggle floated through the halls.

"Honestly Carlisle," a silky smooth voice laughed as she spoke, "You really think that you can beat me, after all these years?" I relaxed my stance and looked up the stairs. There....standing on the staircase, leaning up against the wall were....

Bella and Edward.

Alice and Esme screamed in joy and happiness. They rushed up the stairs and pulled the two into a chokehold. Emmett and Jasper soon followed them. Rosalie laughed and followed as well. I simply stood behind, and let a smile of pure happiness fall across my face. Bella made her way over to me. I pulled her into a hug. "How did you get out?" She raised an eyebrow at me. "You honestly think I was going to stay in that hell hole for very long? Of course not! So, I made a deal with Arden. I can live wherever I want, but I have to return to Volterra at least once every 6 to 8 months and stay for no shorter than 3 weeks. It sucks." I laughed at her seriousness and pulled her back into a hug.

"So.... still think you can beat me?" She raced out of our embrace and flew out the door. I rolled my eyes.

There will always be times when she and Edward will leave us because of her duties to our world. Everyday, at least 3 of our kind arrive on our doorstep, seeking out her advice and help. The longest they've been away from us is 6 months, in which they constantly emailed and called us, letting us know how everything was going. I never really realized how wise Bella was. As usual, she's mature beyond her years, but she's also experienced more in her life than normal girls her age. Though I am no physic like Alice, I am beginning to see the start of a very happy eternity, and we know that we'll always have each other to comfort, to protect, to depend upon, and to simply love. We'll always be on the look out for each other.... hey, no one ever said it would be easy.

"Come on Carlisle! Is that all you've got? Bring it on old man!" I couldn't help but smile as Bella and I lightly sparred. Of course it would be difficult... but we could handle it...

since great power always comes with great responsibility.

* * *

Sorry about the random POV changes. It worked so no complaining. Haha I'm just kidding. Anyway, I saw the movie. Better than I expected. I'm kinda in cardiac arrest because Carlisle was so fabulous, so that's why I ended with his POV. Yes, sadly this is the last chapter of this series. I'm on Thanksgiving break right now so hopefully I'll have time to write some more. I already have a new story lined up and ready to go.... It just needs to be written. Thanks to everyone who patiently waited on this and I really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
